Universal Roadtrip, Book 6: Titanic Problems
by StarfirePhantom
Summary: Ch.17 up. Danny and the gang have landed in the TT world. Full summary and pairing list inside. Book 6 of the Urtrip series. Can't find the other books? Check my user lookup. That should explain everything.
1. Lief Erikkson Day

Hiyehs! And now for my favorite book- Book 6!

Here's a book location list for those new to the saga:

Book 1: Danny Phantom Section

Book 2: Fairly Oddparents Section

Book 3: Jimmy Neutron Section

Book 4: Spongebob Squarepants Section

Book 5: Danny Phantom Section Again

Book 6: Teen Titans Section!

Dweh heh. Please read the other five before reading this.

Summary: It's a nice day in Jump City, and the Titans are just chillin- until Danny and co. drop in for a visit. From there on out, hilarity ensues. Cosmo becomes friends with Beast Boy (and I'm KEEPING that promise this time), there's a food fight (Carnivores vs. Vegetarians vs. Everyone caught in the crossfire), and it's all just happy fun-until Danny and co. accidentaly insult Terra without knowing what they're talking about. They are then launched into avortex of confusion and discovery, which the enitre Ghost Zone could be unsettled by...does that make sense?

Pairings: Danny/Sam as always, slight Rob/Star, BB/Rae and BB/Terra.

* * *

Reviews are from Book 5. 

wally's girlfreind: This review will not be answered. Nice try though.

gfs: Thanks.

dArkliTe-sPirit: I know, this story makes no sense :).

Purple Ghost Sausage: I was going to email you and tell you of your rightness, but decided against it. Good fer you!

venusgal100: Heh, I didn't even mention Help in Urtrip 4.

Velvet Panther: It expands whenever more than threee people are there.

And now, thanks to your kitty,humans are the fourth most intelligent beings on earth. Wee for Angel! BTW, did she ever get my message?

cakreut12: I know, tiresome :).

* * *

Chapter 1: Lief Erikkson Day 

_Titans Tower  
8 am_

It was a relatively early morning for the Titans. It always was at eight AM. It was an early morning until at least ten- unless it was Saturday, as it was today (I think...). Then, it was early morning until nine.

Then again, one Titan got up earlier than everyone else. It was a holiday for her. Every day was a holiday for her, even if she had to make one up.

You can tell it's not Raven.

"Rejoice, for it is LIEF ERIKKSON DAY!"

Starfire jumped out of bed, feet stopping a bare inch from the ground. She was dressed up the way you would for Lief Erikkson Day- her red hair was under a Viking hat, and a fake beard was attached to her chin. She was ready to party- even if the others weren't.

She dashed out of the room and ran up to Robin's. "Friend!" she said cheerfully to the door. "Rise from your sleep! I wish to share with you the delights of the day of Lief!" She held up a worn leather belt.

There was no response from the door. "Robin?" she said nervously. Then she noticed the sign on the door:

_Starfire,_

_I'm thinking. Don't bother me._

_Robin_

"He is thinking?" Starfire wondered out loud, taking off her fake beard. "Why would he put the sign on HIS door? (A/N: 'I'm thinking' is Titan code for 'I'm in the shower'. They pretty much mean the same thing)Oh well, I will see if Beast Boy wishes to participate."

She was running down the hall to his room when she heard some very loud music. She turned off into the training room, and saw something unexpected.

Inside, Cyborg and Beast Boy were slam-dancing to some VERY hard-rock music. The sight made you giddy and sick at the same time.

"Hey, Star!" BB said as her punched Cyborg in the chest. "Whactha doing?"

"I...wished to know if you would take to celebrating the day of Lief Erikkson with me."

"Sorry Star," Cyborg said, "But we gota lot of practice to doif we want to do this for Raven this afternoon."

"Yeah," Beast Boy said. "Us beating each other up? She's going to lap it up."

A tiny lightbulb appeared over Starfire's head. "Aha! I will ask Raven to join me in festivities!"

"Don't try," Beast Boy said. "She's asleep."

"And when has that stopped you?" Cyborg arched an eyebrow.

"Shut up. Anyway, Starfire, go celebrate Lief Erisin or whatever with Robin or something. We're busy." He proceeded to jump repeatedly on Cyborg's head.

"I believe I shall." She walked away dejectedly into the main room-and saw something very odd.

* * *

"So, we're here." 

Danny looked outside the window. The smoke was very thick.. He couldn't see a thing.

He took a minute to survey his new self. He looked like he had come straight out ofan anime drawer'ssketchbook. Cosmo and Wanda looked a lot taller. Sam's ponytail was once again attached to her head. They all looked pretty cool.

"Ah yeah," Danny said. "This feels good. It's like I can do anything."

"Yeah, except clear all this smoke," Sam said. "Where the heck are we anyway?"

"Somewhere big," Timmy said. "The smoke would need a lot of space to spread out this much."

"Ssh, it's clearing," Tuck said. They all pressed their faces against the glass intently.

The place looked like a very messy, yet oddly immaculate living room. The floor was littered with bread crumbs, donut crombs, cheese crumbs, and pretty much every other crumb imaginable, but the place looked brand-new. The couches looked never sat on, though it was apparent that they were. It was like a furniture store. Very creepy.

But what was REALLY creepy was the person standing in it.

She was tall-very tall. Her skin was this inhuman shade of orange.She was wearing this hot little blue skirt-and-tank outfit, complete with boots and gloves. She had long reddish-auburn hair that came down to her waist, almost. Her eyebrows looked too small for her, and her stunning green eyes looked way too big for her. Maybe it was because she had no whites. She was also floating an inch above the ground.

She was, by their standards, _beautiful._ Danny felt like his eyes were about to roll out of his head. Tucker was already babbling. Sam looked about ready to kill him.

And right now, those big green eyes were staring at them. All of Danny's puppy love vanished instantly. Because those eyes looked angry.

* * *

Ooh, bad place to leave off. -SP 


	2. It Wishes To Talk To You

Aand now for Chapter 2! -Throws confetti in air-

* * *

Purple Ghost Sausage: Thanks! 

superdork398: I didn't steal it, it was a tribute. And they're not going to be attacked by any of those. Not _physically, _anyway...

BeastBoyandKingdomHeartsLover: Thanks! And you didn't spell it right, but like you said, WHO CARES?

wally's girlfriend: Because if I did, it would spoil the story for everyone else. Which pretty much answers it for you right there...

Velvet Panther: Yep! That's next chapter, actually. That canned hunt thing sounds horrible. I don't want to know more...poor animals...

And yes, it is blue. So is Raven's cloak. For some reason, the toymakers that they hired seem to think it's purple.

cakreut12: It was just puppy love. Sam'll stomp it out of them quick :)

OveractiveMind: 1.Okay!

2. Some.

3. _Eh? _Oh, they're friendships. Add Wanda/Raven and Danny/Robin and you've pretty much got it-give or take a few. And no Crimson Chin.

4. I know, I misspell a lot.

Green Phantom Queen: Okay!

Rakahn: No, no beating up. And besides, the emblem's Sam's fault.

* * *

Chapter 2: It Wishes To Speak to You 

Without thinking, Starfire ran. She ran four flights up to the training room, where Cyborg and BB were still doing their dance routine. Cyborg was now football-tackling Beast Boy into the wall.

"FRIENDS!" she screamed, blowing them back. "YOU MUST SEE THIS!" She grabbed them both by the ears and streaked into the elevator. After a bit of listening to elevator music (which BB had fine-tuned to make play hard rock, which somehow got 5 decibels louder when Raven was on the elevator), the clamor continued. She flew them behind a wall, where they could view the phone booth.

"What is it?" Beast Boy said, amazed.

"It looks like a giant phone booth," Cyborg said.

"Yes, I know it is, but I have one question to ask."

"Ask away."

"Do your Earth phone booths usually house young adults?

"Uh...no, why?"

"Because...this one does!"

Beast Boy and Cyborg looked at Star skeptically. "Eh...what?"

"There are people in that booth!"

Beast Boy's eyes narrowed. "_Sure,_" he said, not beliveing her at all. "So you're saying that I walk up to this door-" He walked up to the phone booth door- "Open the door-" He opened the door without looking at it, revealing Danny. He looked confused. "And there's going to be some dude standing there?" He turned around. "Come on, that is just-" He stopped. He and Danny made eye contact.

They both started screaming.

"AK! DUDE, THAT DUDE'S IN A PHONE BOOTH!"

"AAK! GUYS, THAT GUY'S GREEN!" Danny slammed the door. Beast Boy ran back to the safe comfort of his friends. He was shivering. Intrigued, Cyborg listened closely. He could hear voices.

"Where the heck has Susan sent us?" he heard a teenage male say. "First flying girls, now a green guy, I bet next we're going to see a guy who's half-metal!"

Cyborg groaned.

"Danny, are you sure he was green?"a female voice said. "It couldv'e been olive." She laughed a little bit.

"Olive's still green!" There was a groan. "Man, can this get any wierder?"

"Yes, it can," another male said. "He's coming back."

"The green dude?"

"Mmm."

With a jolt, Cyborg realized that the spot where Beast Boy had been standing was empty- and that he was now running over to the phone booth. He covered his eyes. He couldn't look.

* * *

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!" 

With each 'Hey!', Beast Boy knocked once. The knocks elicited no response, however. He looked frustrated. "Look, whoever's in there, I didn't mean to creep you out. I was just curious, I mean, It's not every day that a phone booth shows up in your living room, and yours is pretty cool, I mean, hey, who travels in a phone booth? It-"

The door to the phone booth suddenly opened. Danny was in the doorway. "I'll give you a quarter to shut up," he said.

"Oh, hi!" Beast Boy said, extending his hand. "I'm Beast Boy- actually, my name's Garfield Logan, but-"

There was a snicker. "What?" Beast Boy said.

"Your name's _Garfield?_" Danny was clearly fighting down a laugh.

Beast Boy's eyes narrowed. "Okay, so Garfield's a funny name. Anyway, I don't know what you're doing here or why, but I want you to know that you're in Jump City, in Titans Tower, which is the headquarters for the greatest superheroes of all time, the Teen Titans. I'm one of them. Any questions?"

Danny blinked. "Yeah. Could you repeat that?"

Before anything else could happen, Timmy zoomed out of the booth, knocking Danny over. He pasted himself on Beast Boy's face. "You're a SUPERHERO?" he screamed. "Awesome! Do you have a comic book? Can I have a copy?"

"Uhh...we don't have a comic book. Sorry, kid." He smiled. "Is this your brother, dude?"

"Uh, no," Danny said, getting up. "He's just a friend. Uh, look. We need to...to... hold on a sec." He grabbed the newdisc from out of Tucker's pocket and pressed a button. An image of a kid in spandex came up, slowly rotating. "We need to find this guy, I guess."

Beast Boy slapped his forehead. "Oh, that's Robin. I know him, he's my roomate. So are these guys. GUYS!"

At that word, Cyborg peeked his head out. "Are they..."

"Yeah, they're cool, just a little wierd. You guys, this is Cyborg and Starfire, my roomies. There's also Raven, but you don't wanna meet her."

"Okay, okay, hold up," Sam said. "Is that Robin, as in Robin the Boy Wonder, as in _Batman's sidekick?_"

"Uhh...I guess. Anyway, you wanna see him? Okay, tuts, but don't freak or anything. I'm kinda freakin myself...a girl knowing so much about comic lore..."

Sam muttered some words under her breath.

"ROBIN! THERE'S SOME DUDES IN A PHONE BOOTH WHO WANNA TALK TO YA!"

"He's in the shower," Starfire said.

"Oh, in that case, we'll have to get him out," Beast Boy said. "Come on, new people! The Robby awaits!" He grabbed Cosmo by the arm without knowing what he was doing and dragged him off. The others ran after him.

"That Starfire girl sure is pretty, eh?" Danny said.

"Shut up," Sam said. "Now, _the Boy Wonder..._I wonder which one he is. Probably Dick Grayson, I mean..."

Danny smiled. Sam geeking- he would probably never see this again. He made the most of it as he ran up the stairs after Beast Boy.

* * *

Doody do. -SP 


	3. Wet Start

Hiyehs! Wow, I actually didn't update yesterday. Wehoo! My sugar rush has slowed! Slightly...

* * *

cakreut12: Yep, Garfield. Always thought that was funny. :) 

BeastBoyandKingdomHeartsLover: Yes, you have to read em all. There's an important secret in Book 5 that's essential to the story.

wally's girlfriend: Thanks!

Green Phantom Queen: He'll be pretty surprised, especially when they interrupt his...thinking.

Rakahn: Hm...I'm not really on any of the sides of the dispute (Dick, Tim, Jase, that other person (Terry?), or just Robin), I just like thinking of him as Dick. It's a funny name.

Overactive Mind: Yeah...that is odd. Maybe they don't have TT where she is.

darklite-spirit: Mm hmm...

* * *

Disclaimer (I fired the old disclamer for being too stupid. Now the disclaimer is me.): I do not own DP,FOP, TT, JN, SBSP, the Packers, or the Redskins. I wish the Redskins could do better. They're my home team.

* * *

Chapter 3: Wet Start 

"I'm SIIIIINGING in the rain, just SIIIIIINGING in the rain..."

Robin leaned back against the shower wall. He let thecold shower water pour over his face (masked), his chest, his legs, and the boxer shorts he always wore in the shower just in case a fangirl decided to attack him while showering. This happened at least twice a week.

He scrubbed his back with the scrubber brush thing. Right now, he was thinking. What about? Slade, about all the times he had kicked the guy's sorry butt, other villans and their hurting hineys, Starfire (though he tried to control these thoughts), dinner,and tomorrow night's football game. Packers vs. Redskins. His team? Packers. Duh. The Redskins always lost. Robin played to win.

Singing always helped these thoughts along. Sometimes he brought in a waterproof radio, sometimes he sang alone. Now, he was doing the alone thang. Not that he was any great shakes at singing. There were two singers in the Tower, who they were I don't know. But Robin wasn't one of them. His voice cracked on the high notes.

Right now, he wanted to relax. Have silence, let it all go...

BANG.

_Oh crack,_ Robin thought. _Fangirls. And from the sound of it, she has friends._

Robin tried to reach for his utility belt inconspicuously...

_Flush._

The water heated up to a very high level. Obviously, the girls were trying to get him out. No, he was going to grin and bear it...

_Flush._

He closed his eyes as the water seemed to burn his skin.

_Flush._

"YEOOOOUUCH!" Robin shot out of the shower like a rocket and jumped into the toilet. The cold water cooled off his burning limbs, but as if to add irritance to injury, he saw Beast Boy's fuzzy green elf face looming over him.

"Oh, hey Rob!" Beast Boy smiled. "Some people out here wanted to talk to you."

"Beast Boy, can't you see I'm in the shower?"

"Actually, you look more like you forgot how to use the toilet." He laughed a bit.

"Alright, alright!" Robin pulled himself out of the toilet, and, forgetting he was only in boxer shorts, a shower cap, and holding a back scrubber, he slammed the door open. "Yeah, yeah, whaddya want?"

Standing there, along with Starfire and Cyborg,were some of the most _normal_ people he had ever seen. And when you live with an alien, a half-robot, a beast-boy-thing, and a depressed portal demon, normal is very wierd. He wasn't too happy to see that two of them were female. One female, with swirly pink hair, was currently whispering something into the ear of a green-haired guy. The other was staring right at him, eyes wide, disturbed, but at the same time overjoyed. A black-haired boy was slowly inching away from her.

Except for one brown-haired kid, they all looked to be about his age.

"Who the heck are you?" he said. He was inching back towards the bathroom, maybe to snag the utility belt...

Everyone except the black-haired kid stepped back. "Ehrhem...uhh...well...y'see, my friends and I...we...uh...uh..."

Robin's eyes narrowed. "I can see you have no idea what you're doing."

"No, I don't. We...really didn't mean to interrupt your shower, whoever you are..."

"Robin. The name's Robin."

"Yeah, that...I knew that, just...nervous...anyway, we know you'll never believe us, or maybe you will and not tell us why, but apparently we've been sent here by this person, and we have to do stuff. Funny, huh?"

"Yeah, sure. Now, unless you can present proof that we can trust you, we're going to have to throw you out."

"Will this help?"The kidpulled out a strange disc. Robin grabbed it and studied it. His eyes widened. He looked up, smiling.

"Man, you're welcome here anytime," Robin said. "Speaking of which, what's your name?"

"Uh...Danny. This is Sam, she's cool, that's Tuck, also cool, there's Timmy, he's awesome, that's Cosmo, he's an idiot, and that's Wanda. She's not that cool." He pointed to the approporiate person. Wanda didn't look too happy.

"I see. Okay, I need to get back in. Cyborg, Beast Boy, get aquainted with our guests. Show them around.They're going to be here a while."

"But-" Cyborg said, "What did that disc have to do with anything?"

"I'll tell you after dinner," Robin said. "Starfire, go wake up Raven. Tell her everything that you just saw."

"And us?"Cosmo said.

Cyborg and BB smiled at each other. Beast Boy put a han on Cosmo's shoulder. "You guys are coming with us!"

"We have loads to show you."

"Yeah, we're going to have some fun!"

"Okay..." Danny said. "And what exactly is your definiton of 'fun'?"

"You'll see. C'mon, the journey awaits!" Cyborg and Beast Boy ran down the hall, laughing like maniacs. Our heroes stood there, dumbfounded.

"What was that?" Tucker said.

"Whatever it was," Timmy said, "It's telling me we're actually going to have fun here! That Beast Boy seems like a great guy."

"Agreed." They ran down the hall.

And for the first time in a while, nobody felt suspicous. These people were their age, enjoyed a good time, and, apparently, had Danny's occupation. The one thing that bothered everyone was this fifth Titan, Raven. Beast Boy said that she wasn't one to meet. Why was that? Maybe it was just him being him. (Don't worry, peeps, it was, there's nothing going with her...or is there?)

Either way, they just wanted to relax. Enjoy. Hang. Like kids should.

* * *

Yeah, like they REALLY should.

Next Chapter: FOOD FIGHT! -SP


	4. The Tour

Wow...I go away for a week and...oh no...oh man, I have a lot to do now...

Over at the forums, there are two things. One, my plots 'The Song of Laryn, FFnet' and 'Mutant' have been cancelled due to lack of material and intrest.

Two, I'm setting up a thing called 'Deleted Scenes' where you can see stuff that didn't make it into stories. The deleted stuff for Wilson Incey is up.

Moo.

* * *

Ugh. 

Sorry, there will be no review answers. I'll get in trouble with the Webmaster if I do.

Not here, at least.

Go to my forum for more information.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Tour

The rest of the day until dinnertime was spent touring the enourmous Titans Tower. To our heroes, blinking seemed to be a crime- all eyes were fixed on everything that they were shown.

"And this is the TV," Beast Boy said, pointing at the TV. "It's where we watch stuff. And we got movies...and a full set of ZIM DVDs. Y'guys wanna watch an episode? They're awesome."

"Maybe later," Danny said. "So...what's next?"

See, they were that intruiged! Who would turn down Zimmy? Anyway, the rest of the tour was a bit more eventful, especially the tour of the bedrooms, which the two Titans did with great gusto.

"And this is Robin's room! Dude, he needs to redecorate..."

"This is Starfire's room." Everyone was a bit overwhelmed at all the pink, Sam had to keep her eyes shut the whole time so that she wouldn't spasm.

"This is Cyborg's room. It's really shiny and cool and stuff." Actually, it was so shiny, Cosmo was entranced and they couldn't pull him away for half an hour.

"This is Beast Boy's room. As Rae would say, it really needs some cleaning." Beast Boy attempted to whack Cy across the head, but missed.

But the best part was when they got to Raven's room. Beast Boy wouldn't even let Cyborg talk.

"And this is Raven's room. Nobody goes in here. _Nobody._"

"Cept yo-" Cyborg began to say, but BB interrupted him. "But it is pretty cool. Nice and darky."

"But how would you know it's dark if nobody goes in there?" Wanda said.

"We'll...talk about that later." As he said this, the door slid open behind him, revealing a frazzled looking Raven. She was everyone's morning nighmare: her hair was up in rollers (I know her hair is straight, but it adds to the funny), her face was covered in that gunky green stuff women put on their faces for some reason, and was wearing a dirty gray bathrobe. "HeywhAAA!" She slammed the door shut, and reappeared seconds later looking normal, though still wearing the bathrobe.

"Beast Boy, what's going on?" Her gaze snapped to our heroes. "Who are they?"

Without warning, Starfire flew out behind her. "They are the honored guests I have told you about!" she said cheerfully. "Robin says that they will stay with us!"

Raven's eyes went wide for a few seconds, then went back to being limp and sleep-deprived. "Mm hmm. Hi." She waved. "Now, I'll be going back to sleep. It's only eleven and there's nothing else to do."

"You guys sleep until _eleven?_" Danny said, shocked slightly. "Even on weekends?"

"We try." She gave Beast Boy a sharp look and closed the door. The wall cracked.

Starfire touched down. "I apologize at Raven's behavior," she said. "She is quite irritable at this time." She flew away.

"I guessed that."

* * *

The rest of the day went on kind of like that. 

It's kinda unintersting and would make this chapter too long, so I'll skip to dinner.

Dinner was at six. The tour had just been completed, and the gang was running down to the kitchen, hoping to get a good bite to eat. Over the past few hours, other than getting to know the building, they got to know each other. Cosmo and Beast Boy were now thick as thieves (or at least that's what Wanda said), Tucker was able to talk with Cyborg excessively about technology, and Danny and Timmy were chatting up Starfire, who told them anything they wanted to know about the Titans, while she in turn marveled at their talks of Earth stuffs.

Our heroesdidn't know that Titans Tower dinners were basically slugfests for pizza or hamburgers or whatever it was that was being served. Tonight, it was hamburgers. And a veggie burger for Beast Boy. Robin didn't know what the gang would want, so he just doubled the order and hoped.

Finally, they were there. The Titans had pulled up a few extra chairs for them, which they jumped in eagerly. "So, what's for dinner?" Timmy said.

"I didn't know what you'd want, so I just doubled everything." Robin hoisted a lot of McDonalds food onto the table. "Here's what there is."

"Lesse...for me, a cheeseburger with a chocolate shake..."

Danny found his mouth twitching.

"For Rae, Chicken Selects with a small salad..."

Timmy looked at Wanda inquiringly. She groaned.

"For Cy, a Big Mac with fries and a diet Pepsi..."

Danny could feel Tucker's drool on his shoes.

"For Star, a hamburger with pineapple slices, spinach and mayonaise and a fruit punch..."

Cosmo's eyes went wide.

"And for Beast Boy, a hamburger with no burger, fries,and a Sprite."

Sam tapped her foot impatiently.

"So...any questions?"

"Yeah," Timmy said. "When do we actually eat?"

"Uh, right now, I guess." They all dove in...

* * *

Due to length, I'll have to push the food fight back ANOTHER chapter...groan. 

This pwns.

-SP


	5. The Food Fight

Hi there! Now for the chapter that was supposed to be Chapter 3 but got pushed back-TEH FOOD FIGHTING!

This is the first of the 'Funny-with-absolutely-no-aim Trio', three chapters in a row that are, well, funny with absolutely no aim. Don't worry, I'll get some seriousness in here. Right now the goal is to make this as funny as humanely possible.

* * *

I'll explain this a little better than I did before. 

Basically, FFnet has banned the auths from answering reviews, so all answers will be over at the forums until this is lifted. Get it? Got it.

And while you're at it, can you join the forum? We're in desperate need of members. :)

(If you read 'Just Kids', you have already recieved this message)

I'll keep posting this till it's hammered through. Tell me when it's hammered, kay? -holds up hammer-

* * *

Chapter 5: The Food Fight 

It was five minutes into dinner.

All was quiet.

This was very strange.

There was nothing but the sound of chewing. It was very uncomfortable. Finally, feeling bored out of his skull, Beast Boy tried to make conversation with Sam.

"So..." he said nervously. "You...like that, uh, don't ya?" He laughed a little.

"Mm hmm, ish rehl guhd." Her mouth was full. If it wasn't, my spelling would nevr b tht bd.

"You really think so?" He smiled. "I thought I was the only one who liked it. I'm a vegetarian, y'know."

"Rehly?" She swallowed. "So am I!"

"Cool!"

Meanwhile, on the other side of the table, a similar conversation was taking place.

"So...you like meat too?" Tucker smiled.

"Yeah." Cyborg shrugged.

"Yep, a carnivore doomed to a vegatarian friend."

"Me too."

"Huh?"

"BB over there's like your friend. He's all tofu tofu tofu STINKIN TOFU! It tastes horrible, that junk! Ulk...just talking about it makes me feel sick." He clutched his stomach.

Unforunately, somebody heard him.

Sam looked up from her burger. "Tofu isn't that bad!" she shouted. "It's a nutritous meat-free substitute that's just as good as your stinking meat!"

"It tastes like-" Tucker said a word I won't repeat.

Beast Boy put his foot on the table, right into Starfire's punch. "Oh, you wanna go one right now?"

"Go on! I could take you any day!"

Raven looked pretty irked. "Will you be quiet, I'm trying to eat."

"Stay out of this, Raven!" Beast Boy yelled. "Now, ready to taste my fury?"

"Just as soon as I get a glass of water!"

Danny sighed. "Geez, it's not that big of a deal." He procceded to take a bite of his hamburger. Unknown to him, a pickle and a bit of patty had flown out of the burger. The patty landed on Beast Boy, the pickle on Tucker.

Tucker wiped the pickle off his face in rage. "So that's how you wanna play it, huh? Well, we accept. FOOD FIGHT!" He pciked up his Bic Mac and threw it. It hit Sam square in the face. She, seething, grabbed some fries and turned them into projectiles.

Robin and Danny slammed their heads on the table. "Oh no, not again," they said together.

* * *

_3 hours later_

It's amazing how things can change in3 short hours. The food fight had gone from a fight to a full-blown war. No, I'm serious. Everyone not involved watched at the sidelines, eyes narrowed, as the Armies of Two flung food at each other from makeshift forts.

They could barely see Sam and Beast Boy crouched behind one, covered in barbecue sauce and chicken, preparing to launch one final assault. Behind the other, covered in lettuce and ranch dressing, Tucker and Cyborg were working on some sort of complex chart thing. All four had manic grins on their faces, like they were sure of a win.

The ones not involved, Danny, Robin, Raven, Starfire, Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda, were now bored out of their skulls and really wanted them to stop freaking fighting so they could get to sleep. They were even throwing some food themselves, and when they got REALLY cranky they'd try to smash the forts.

Things were getting pretty ugly.

Finally, for the sake of everyone's sanity, including yours, Robin decided to end it.

"Will you all just SHUT UP?" He screamed, standing in the middle of the forts. "LISTEN TO ME! IT IS NINE O CLOCK AT NIGHT! YOU HAVE TO HAVE SOLVED THIS BY NOW!"

The feuding four stopped...feuding. "Uhh..."

"That's an order! Now, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and whoever you two are, clean this up. The rest of you, follow me to the guest room. Your friends will be along later." He walked through the slidy doors. Danny caught up to him.

"I...really like your place," he said hesitantly. "Especially those slidy doors."

"Yeah. Everyone seems to think those are really cool." He laughed a little.

Danny nodded. "So...are you guys, you know...really superheroes?"

"Sure as pie."

"Y'mean, with powers and everything?"

"Well, not me. All the others do."

"Oh, okay. Because...if you are, then I feel no guilt in saying that that is with no doubt the wierdest outfit I've ever seen. I mean, I'm no fashion expert, but really, _spandex?_ Doesn't it itch? And what's with the mask?"

Robin's eyes narrowed to slits. "That's classified information," he said. "And unless you want to clean up, I suggest you refrain from talking until we get to the room."

"Uh, yeah, I was going to shut up anyway, eh heh." He acted afraid, but on the inside, Danny was smiling. He felt as though he were among his own kind. Oh sure,Sam and Tucker were his own kind, but these people were the real deal. They had had odd stuff happening to them all their lives. His friends has only been caught in the whirlwind because of the accident. For one, fleeting moment, he felt like he wanted to stay here forever.

Little did he know how short-lived these thoughts would be.

"Okay, guest room over here," Robin said at last, opening a door on the eighth floor. It was a plain-looking room, that looked almost excatly the same as the rest of the Tower. It was grayish, had a few windows, six beds, its own TV, and a great view of the lake.

"It's a little rough around the edges, but you should be able to sleep." He smiled. "The others'll be along as soon as they clean up dinner. G'night!" He shut the door, then opened it again.

"Oh, if ya get up before ten, order in McDonalds. We haven't cleaned out the foodstuffs in a while." He shut the door. With nothing else to do, Danny jumped into bed. He was asleep before he hit the pillow.

* * *

This wasn't as funny as I wanted it to be :(. -SP 


	6. Living With Idiots, Part 1

Hi everyone! A few announcements, one is URtrip related, one real world related.

The real world related one: Today, I met someone really cool.

Can you guess?

No?

It was CHRISTOPHER PAOLINI! Y'know, the author of _Eragon _and _Eldest?_ He was on his book tour for _Eldest_ and I got to go to one of the bookstores he stopped at! He talked about the books, answered some questions (including one of mine! YEE!), and signed my copies of his books. This is great. Now, I have _Eldest,_ and it's first editon, and it's signed.YEEE!

Okay, I'll stop that.

For a full recap, go to my profile. It'll be there, hopefully.

Now for the URtrip related one: Now begins the first part of the Nothing-To-Do-With-Teh-Plot ministory 'Living With Idiots'! Yep, it's a two-parter! I've wanted to do this since I firstdecided to put TT in the story one obscure night when I was riding my scooter around in circles in my basement pointlessly for about an hour like I always do to get my creative juices flowing. (That, and listening to music on headphones way too loud while walking in circles around my room). How's that for some run-ons?

Anyway, this story takes place in the morning. It features Cosmo, Beast Boy, Raven, and Robin. Oh yeah, Robin. He'll have a great part :). Other characters will come in, but it's mostly them.

And, I'VE STARTED SCHOOL! NOO! AAA! HELP ME, PEEPS!

* * *

Answers at forum, as always. And for those who wanted to know what's going on, I got an email from someone saying someone had been banned for answering reviews. I've already been warned once, and I don't want it to happen again.

* * *

Chapter 6: Living With Idiots, Part 1 

_June 27, 2004  
Day 10 of Operation Roadtrip  
Sometime in the AM_

Ah, morning. One of these mornings, in a glass fishbowl on a floor, slept Cosmo, possibly the greatest idiot life and civilization will know. He would be traumatized if you asked him to spell 'DVD'. His main intrests were food and his body parts. And he was currently waking up.

"Good morning wherever this is!" he said in a voice that made Timmy's seem deep and masculine. He pulled away from his sleeping wife, jumped up, transformed into his true form, and ran out of the room. Nobody gave it a second thought.

He had one thought on his usually thoughtless mind- he wanted to see his new friend, that green guy. Animal Kid or something. He wanted to play. He knew that his green friend knew all the best ways to get a thrill out of life, and that was what he needed. Thrill.

Although right now was a less-than desirable time for Cosmo to want thrill. His friend (who I'll actually call BB now) was fast asleep.

"HEYY ANIMAL KID!"

Beast Boy screamed shrilly, leaped out of bed as high as his celing would allow, and landed on the floor, a bruise on his butt in additon to his head.

"Ugh...dude! Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Nope, but I know it's time for FUN!"

"No, time for sleep..." He tried to climb back on his bed, but Cosmo grabbed his heel.

"C'mon...I'm bored!"

Without knowing it, Cosmo had said the magic words. BB couldn't stand to see anyone bored. "Well...okay. C'mon, let's go do stuff."

He got dressed and walked with Cosmo to the main room. While he walked, Cosmo hummed some old fairy tune and twirled his wand behind his back. Beast Boy watched the wand twirl out of lack of anything else to do. It fascinated him. He wondered what it was.

On the elevator, Cosmo tried to balance his wand on his nose. This only teased BB more and more. He couldn't take it...Finally, as the doors opened and they stepped out, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey, dude?"

Cosmo slipped his wand between his legs. "Yeah, buddy?"

"What's that starry-sticky-thingy?"

He sucked on the end. "N-nothing. Nothing at all."

They walked into the main room. "It can't be nothing. It looks so cool."

"Really, it's not."

"Then...you wouldn't mind if I tried it? Thanks!" He grabbed the wand away from Cosmo.

"Hey!"

Beast Boy ignored him. "Ooh, what's it do?" He balanced it on his nose. "Hey, I did it!" It dropped. "Ten seconds, beat that!"

"Uh...Animal Kid? I'm not sure, but I have this feeling that you shouldn't be playing with that!"

"Psht." Beast Boy glanced over. "It's just some stupid toy. A cool stupid toy. Hey, y'want some breakfast? I'm thinkin some tofu bacon..."

"Animal Guy, NO!"

What happened next was kinda overwhelming to BB. He had thought, 'I wish I had tofu bacon'. Unfortunately, that was a wish, and he was holding a wand.

Suddenly, as he was human and had never used magic before,all the energy that BB had seemed to drain. His face sweated. He tried to pry his hands off the wand, but they stuck like glue. A yellow beam shot from the wand...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

...And things went dark for a second.

* * *

He opened his eyes. He struggled up. He now felt perfectly fine. 

He blinked. The wand in his hand was still smoking-and a plate of what looked like slighly undercooked bacon lay in front of his feet. He poked it.

"It's..._tofu bacon,_" he said, not beliving. "Cosmo, dude...how did this get here?"

Cosmo laughed a bit. "You wished for it," he said. (Do I have to explain?)

"Wished?"

"It's a magic wand! You wish, it grants!"

"Anything? ANYTHING?" His face lit up like the Fourth of July. "Y'mean, I could wish for money? For Raven to finally see me as a man? For-"

"Well, there's rules," he said.

"Aw man. What kinda rules?"

"Y'know...no counterfeiting, no interfering with true love, stuff like that."

"Aw man!" He kicked the ground. "Am I free besides that?"

"Pretty much."

A transformation came over Beast Boy's face. His dark olive eyes seemed very bright. He clutched Cosmo's wand very tightly. A mischevious smile came over his face. His entire body seemed to twitch with exictement. Finally, he spun around, seeming about three inches taller.

"Cosmo..." he said, in a very serious voice, "I wish that I could spend the entire day having fun with this. And y'know what? IT'S GRANTED! MUHUHAHAHA!"

* * *

Uh oh, Cosmo. You just made this biggest mistake anyone can make.

-SP


	7. Living With Idiots, Part 2

Look. I am SO sorry about that lackluster Just Kids chapter. To tell you, I'm kinda bored with that story. There's another story idea of mine that's tearing at the walls of my head, bursting to get out, and I can't do it unless I finish either this or JK. JK is reaching its climax, so hopefully it'll come very soon. If I finish the first chapter of the story before I finish JK, however (details at my site), JK will be put on hiatus until URtrip is over. There is also a good chance it'll be discontinued altogether. But I'll try not to. Good? Good.

Of course, this means-MY SUGAR RUSH IS GONE! I guess I needed a healthy dose of school. This means that chapters will come slower, perhaps every week.

Also, I've been getting stuff about, 'When is this going to get more serious?'. Trust me, _it will._ Once a few more chapters go by, I'll start into the Terra storyline-which gets SO DARK at times, you won't think it's the same story.

Okay.

One more thing- on September 3rd, one year ago, I published The Wilson Incident to FFnet-my very first story! So, basically, I've been on for one year.

SPLEE!

* * *

I've heard another rumor, that it's only bad if you respond to reviews via the review system (eg, reviewing your own stories). But I'm not taking chances until anything's confirmed, so it's still over at the forum.

* * *

Chapter 7: Living With Idiots, Part 2 

Robin opened his eyes sleepily. He looked down at his pillow, which was covered, he realized, in his own drool. He scowled.

"You're not Starfire!" he groaned. He threw the pillow he had made out with for the past six hours at the wall, got out of bed, got dressed, did his hair up, and walked down the hall. Maybe he would catch some cartoons, or a few waffles, or-

The floor felt surprisingly spongy under his feet. He looked down in disbelief. He was walking, amazingly, on a giant waffle! He blinked. He hit himself in the side of the face.

The waffle was still there.

"Must've been a good night, cause I don't seem to want to wake up," he said to himself. He walked on, trying to ignore the waffly goodness beneath his feet.

He got to the elevator. The floor was, thankfully, not waffly here. He pressed the down button and waited. And waited. And waited. And-

**ZOOM!**

The elevator shot down like a rocket. Robin clung to the wall for dear life.

"WHAT IS WRONG TODAY?" he screamed to himself. He banged against the door until it opened with a small 'ding', opening out onto...

What looked like a disaster.

Several knives and forks were floating, preparing what looked like bacon. Random things were zooming around the room, the walls kept changing color, and everything was just...really, really creepy. And in the middle of all of it-was Beast Boy. He was floating out of morph, holding Cosmo's wand, lazily pointing it at things and laughing hysterically at the results. Right now, he was firing it at a refrigirator, making it sing Cher songs in a very, very deep voice.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" he said, doing a soumersault. "This thing is-" He looked towards the door. His eyes locked on Robin. The refrigirator stopped singing. The walls stopped at hot pink. Things fell.

"Heh, uh, Robin!" Beast Boy said, hiding Cosmo's wand. "This isn't...what it...looks like?" He smiled sheepishly.

Robin was about ready to blow up. And he did."WHAT THE FREAKING HELL IS GOING ON WITH THIS PLACE, BEAST BOY? Everything's all...wierd."

Beast Boy chucked. "Ooh, profanity. So you're serious. Okay...long story short, that Cosmo dude gave me this cool glowing stick." He held up the wand. "It can do anything! I just have to wish for it!"

Robin blinked. "Anything? Beast Boy, that sounds dangerous. I should take it..."

"Hey, hey, hands off!" He flew up higher. "I like having ultimate power! It makes me feel COOL!" He smiled a maniacal smile. "And speaking of 'cool', I never really liked your hair done up that way."

"Don't do it, Beast Boy. _Don't do it._ I like my hair!"

"I WISH-"

* * *

_ten minutes later_

The rest of the residents were slowly waking up.

Raven was first. She got herself ready for the day and stepped out her door, took the steps down to the second floor-

And ran straight into someone with a paper bag on his head.

"Robin!" she said, recognizing him immediately. "Watch where you're going!"

Robin pulled away. "Uh...Raven...DON'T LOOK AT ME!"

"Why not? And why do you have that ridiculous bag on your head?"

"DON'T TAKE IT OFF!"

"C'mon, what is it?" Raven said calmly, grasping the bag. "One hair's out of place?" She chuckled at her own joke, but her face went slack when she lifted the bag.

Robin's face looked okay, ableit horrified. But his hair...it was...

_brown._

It wasn't unattractive. It was a nice, healthy shade. But it was startling. Raven stifled a scream.

"ROBIN! Y-YOUR HAIR! WHAT-HAVE-YOU-DONE-TO-YOUR-HAIR?"

"B-b-b-b-b-b-beast boy," Robin gibbered. "M-m-magic stick...s-something about Cosmo...NOOO!" He screamed like a young girl and ran out of the room, clutching his head.

"Cosmo? Magic stick?" Raven's eyes widened. "_Fairy magic._"

* * *

She stormed into the kitchen. "Beast Boy, what is this about?" 

Beast Boy was relaxing on a floating couch, playing video games like he reallydidn't care. "I really don't care," he said. "Or know what you're talking about. Nothing's going on."

"Uh huh, sure," Raven said. "And Robin's hair turned BROWN by total coincidence, yes?"

"Could be."

Raven groaned noisily. "And, how, exactly, did you aquire _fairy magic?_"

"Fairy magic?" He stared at his wand. "Pah. There's no such thing."

"Your friend, Cosmo? And Wanda? They're fairies. I felt their magic levels. The power levels of our guests are unusually high, Beast Boy. Susan didn't send them for no good reason."

Beast Boy's eyes widened. He took a good look at Raven, then his eyes narrowed to slits. "You're...not...getting...this...wand." He pointed it at himself. "I wish I was outta here!" He dissappeared.

Raven slapped her forehead. "He really shouldn't be using magic like that," she said to herself. "Humans don't have that kind of bearing. Any more and he could die."

She suddenly found herself quite worried. She didn't want Beast Boy to die. It was almost funny. His own stupidity was killing him.

But it was in no way funny to her. She didn't know much about fairy magic, but she knew someone who did.

Wanda.

* * *

I can't fit the ending in, so instead, you'll get a Part Three! And then, the true seriousness will start...hopefully. 

I need caffeine.

But not from coffee.

Coffee is evil.

I don't care what you say, but I don't like coffee. It tastes too beany.

-SP


	8. Living With Idiots, FINAL PART

Hiyah! It's your favorite carton of apple juice, here with Part 3!

Oh, and for those who want to know, I NOW HAVE AIMNESS! My username is 'TehStarPhan'.

* * *

I've figured out why they banned review responding! 

It's scriptform, which is against FFnet rules (it's what I got busted for last time). So, I've got an idea. I'll answer the important questions in a paragraph, and you just sorta, y'know, pick out yours from the crowd.

Paragraph:

Yes, coffee is the pinnacle of evil and bad taste. And whipped cream doesn't make it any better. And I can't have caffenated soda, thanks to Mom, because it makes me go crazy. Though I sneak some Coke now and then. But mostly, my fuel is orange soda. Cosmo has gone back to sleep, bored, and Danny is still off in wherever-ghost-hybrids-go-when-they-sleep. And yes, you detect fluff...but this 'fluff' will soon evolve into something even more convulted and crazy than fluff! Hah! Is that even possible?

Okay, I'll get on.

* * *

Chapter 8: Living With Idiots, Part 3 

Back in the bedroom, the others were sleeping soundly with no intention of getting up. (I know, totally going against what I said last chapter). Wanda didn't even know that Cosmo had come back- or even left. And she didn't give a wet slap when Raven crept in, re-removed Cosmo from the fishbowl, grabbed the fishbowl itself, and ran from the room into hers.

She placed the bowl on her bed, took that wierd hand mirror from Nevermore, and, being careful not to look into it, stuck the handle in the water and twirled it around. Even she had to admit that this was fun.

Knowing this manuever well from Timmy, Wanda woke up and routinely turned into a fairy. "Okay Timmy, what is iiuuoAAAGGHHH!" Her eyes snapped to Raven. "What-who-"

"Be quiet, Wanda," she said, calm. "Now, listen to me. Your idiot just gave my idiot his magic wand-yes, you heard me say that-and now my idiot's using it so much, he could burn up his lifeforce. We need to get the wand back, and I need your help."

Wanda, though concerned, was a bit scared. How could this odd girl know so much about her? "Okay...I'll be right back!" She tried to fly away, but a black shield closed over her wings. She turned her head to see Raven, her palm glowing black. She gasped.

"Of course!" she exclaimed, struggling. "You're an Azarathean! I didn't think there were any of those left." She had a quizzical look on her face. "Didn't that place get destroyed a few years ago?"

"I'd rather not go into it." She released Wanda. "Now, are you going to help me or not?"

"Of course!" she said, almost angrily. "Idiots are tough to deal with."

"I've dealt with mine for about two years, but I could use the help."

"I've had mine for ten thousand years. Hmm. Nice place to host an Idiot Convention." She flew at the door. "Well, come on!"

Raven sighed. "Let's get it over with." She ran to Wanda. "I wish we were wherever Beast Boy is!"

"Okay!" With a small _poof,_ the two were poofed to...

* * *

...The Titans's basement. 

"Yep. Quite original."Wanda grimaced. "So, where is he?"

The two searched the basement for what felt like ages. In reality, it was about three minutes. BB wasn't that much of a hider.

Finally, as Raven rounded a container full of STUFF, she found him. He was floating an inch in midair, cowering, clutching the wand for dear life. She hesitated, then touched his shoulder.

"Beast Boy, I know you're afraid, but we need that wand back. _Now._"

He didn't respond.

"Having ultimate power isn't all that it's cracked up to be. I talked to Wanda, and it's best if you give up the wand. Your magic usage is-"

"Shut up, will ya? I have to concentrate." He closed his eyes very tightly. A smile creeped across his face, he muttered something under his breath, the wand began glowing...

And...a farting noise sounded.

"Hahahahaha!" He fell on the ground, gasping for breath from all the laughter. "Youu farted!"

Raven groaned, and something in that intricate crainium of hers snapped. "Why-you-GIVE THAT TO ME!" She grabbed it out of his hands, held it high above her head-

For some reason, her eyes snapped back to her green friend. He was shocked, shocked almost to the point of tears. For a millisecond, on tiny moment, Raven felt pity.

Then, she got over it.

"I wish that all the things that Beast Boy wished for with this wand were null and void, that Cosmo had this wand back, that everybody except Wanda and I forgot that the past two hours ever happened, and that Beast Boy could never use this wand for any reason ever again!"

Of course, being magic herself, this wish didn't harm her. Though the wand practically exploded, enveloping the Tower in a blaze of white light...

* * *

Danny (remember him?)'s eyes fluttered open suddenly. He sat up slowly, scratching his head.His brain felt kinda fuzzy. 

Maybe it was just morning guk. He got up, stretched, rolled out of bed onto the ground, and looked at the clock. "Hmm...nine am? Okay...McMuffin time..." Groggily, he headed towards the bathroom, totally unaware of the bedlam of the past few hours...

And, far as we knew, never would be.

* * *

BTW, did you see Ultimate Enemy? I was at the AIM chat. IT ROCKED SO HARD!

But this chapter didn't. Sorry.

Next, seriousness sets in.

-SP


	9. The Obstacle Course

HI! How y'all doin? Sorry about the wait...school caught up to me...

Here, we'll actually get started into the Terra plot. Well, it'll be mentioned at the end, then during the NEXT chapter is when it breaks loose full force. Then you'll get angst, wierdness and OOCness, with a good, healthy dose of fluff. Wait...did I say _healthy dose of fluff?_ Is that even possible?

How's that?

And Identity Crisis...well, I lasted until Cool Danny and Super Danny split. Then I turned off the TV and didn't turn it back on.

* * *

Yes, Ultimate Enemy was SUPERB. I was at the AIM chat over at the DPOF, and had fun there :). I, personally, liked Box Lunch. It is kinda creepy how the Box Ghost and Lunch Lady did...stuff, but she was so cute...Midevial stuff, eh? It is pretty interesting. Of course, my social studies teacher made it sound oh how very DROLL. So I have to try and make it sound interesting. And Beast Boy is stupid that way. That's why he's an idiot.

* * *

Chapter 9: The Obstacle Course 

_around noontime_

What a jump, eh?

Everyone was awake, obviously. Nobody except Raven and Wanda remembered the effects of the early morning, thanks to Raven's wish. So, Beast Boy had no idea why Raven eyed him like a hawk all morning, but Cosmo barely wondered why Wanda was doing the same. He was too busy...doing whatever he does.

At noontime, after a lunch of Starfire's Roasted Grumlerak with cashew nuts- inedible for anyone except Starfire and, for some reason, Timmy- the Titans got ready for their daily run on the obstacle course. Of course, our heroes were very excited.

"Can we watch please please please?"

"It would be kinda cool to see how you...get like that."

"For the tenth time, _yes,_" Robin said, getting slightly annoyed. "Now come on, the sun's not gonna wait all day."

They walked over. On the way, Danny mused.

"Hm...real superheroes training. This is really cool...maybe I can uselessly rip off their techniques like an idiot! Nah, they'll find out, and I like these guys...hey, I wonder if I'm allowed to show these guys what I can do..."

"Danny?" Sam said. "You're...talking to yourself again." Her eye twitched.

"Oh. Eheheh...sorry."

* * *

"Yeah! C'mon!" 

"Yeah, Rae-Hey! You got the butt-whoop in yo spirit, Baby!"

Raven stopped long enough to give Beast Boy, a long, angry look. But she couldn't stop for long. Miniscule darts were headed her way, and she needed to stop them.

"Azarath...Metrion..._Zinthos._" The darts were surrounded in a sheath of blacklight, and harmlessly pulled themselves apart. Everyone cheered.Tucker's jaw went slack.

"C...could you teach me how to do that?" he said, a hint of flattery in his voice.

"No. Only certain people can do it, and even then it requires years of-" She couldn't talk any longer. A steel box had just enclosed her, which she was now concentrating on ripping apart.

Danny watched intently from the control panel with Robin. "Those are some...pretty sweet excersises," he said.

"Thanks," Robin said. "It took me about a year to design them, and three months to build."

"Impressive." They sat and watched Raven complete the course spectacularly, finishing off with a masterful dodge from two colliding slabs. The cheers were deafening.

"Uh huh!" Danny was jumping up and down with the rest of them.

"Good work, Raven," Robin said. "Fifth best, actually. Course resetting."

As Robin pressed all the funny looking buttons, Danny felt a rush of adrenaline. Now was his chance to act. He had completely forgotten the mysterious danger they were all fighting- whatever it was. He was being the loony teen he was, showing off for his peers. He was just having fun.

"Hey, Robin," he said with confidence. "Can I take a spin on the course?"

Robin spun around in shock, a blank look on his face. "Are...you serious? This course was kinda desgned for...you know...us."

"I'm serious. I _think_ I can handle it."

"Okay...but you're responsible for any injuries." He turned on the mic. "Okay...next to use the course...Danny. I am not kidding."

Sam, Tucker, and Timmy began to cheer, but stopped when they realized nobody else was. They were just staring, mouths agape.

"Is he crazy?" Cyborg managed to whisper. "He'll kill himself!"

Ignoring this, Danny jumped down from the control panel and onto the starting line. He did not show fear.

"You're crazy!" Beast Boy shouted. "Totally crazy!"

"Old news."

"Don't worry," Sam said calmly. "You'll see how he does this."

"Umm...okay...I will be calm...I will be calm..." Starfire grabbed Raven's hand and began chewing on her fingernails.

Robin turned a dial. "Danny, I'm setting it to Level 2, okay? Just to...get you initiating."

"Whatever."

Tucker was not amused. "Level 2? That's a baby level! He can-"

"You can be quiet, Tucker. He'll show them."

The number on the screen reached zero. At that very second, a robotic laser popped up, shooting missles at him. He didn't move.

Everyone watched in horror. "Danny, move out of the way!" Robin shouted, his voice smothered in fear. "You'll kill yourself! I knew this wasn't a good idea. Course shut-"

But before he could press the shutdown button, a loud scream interrupted his thoughts.

"OH MY GOODNESS! LOOK AT WHAT HE'S DOING!"

His head jerked to the course. He wasn't believeing what he was seeing.

Danny was standing still as the missles...went right through him. I mean, they went right through without harming him at all. He smiled.

"Phew. Now then-I'M GOING GHOST!" He transformed. To Sam, Tucker, Timmy, and the fairies, this was normal, almost boring. But the Titans were shocked. They had had no idea. They were curious to see what he could do. In this state of curiosity, Robin jacked up the level to 9 without telling Danny.

This was going to be good.

And it was. Danny, without even trying, blew the Titans away. His preformance was even mroe mind-numbing than Raven's. Walls- missles- giant floating holograms of Beast Boy- all decimated. No matter what Robin tried, he couldn't stump Danny's ghost powers.

Finally, one minute and thirty seconds later, Danny landed with a flourish on the finish line. The cheers for him were so loud, he couldv'e sworn his eardrums had popped. He now couldn't hear the cheers, but he could see Robin running towards him, talking all the way.

_blah blah blah blah_ **-POP- **"Most amazing use of power I've ever seen! What do you call those powers?" His face looked very eager, like a dog waiting to do battle with its chew toy.

He cleared his throat. "Ghost powers," he said, trying to sound as grown up as possible. "Got em in a lab accident about a year ago."

"Cool. Have you ever considered crime fighting?"

"Already do back home. I protect my town from other ghosts."

Up in the balcony, the other Titans were listening intently, but Sam glanced over.Show off. But she still liked him. He was a cute show off.

"Hmm...interesting," Robin said. "Why didn't you tell us at first?"

"It's not exactly something I tell people. Back home, only three people know. Sam, Tuck, and my sister."

"So, it's only leaked to three people in one year besides the ones on the trip. Impressive. Do you have a superhero name?"

"Phantom. Danny Phantom."

"Cliche, yet catchy, and easily remembered. Good. You have all the makings of a Titan in you, Danny. If things go right, you could even join the team if you wanted to. I mean, that...you beat all the previous records on the course! You beat the top by twenty seconds!"

This made Danny really happy.

It also made him make a stupid mistake.

"Oh yeah! Woo! Uh huh!" He transformed back to normal, and began to do a very annoying dance. "Yeah! Smoke them! Smoke them! Tell them to kiss mah butt, man!"

With each gloat, Beast Boy's heart sank lower, as did his jaw. Hidden memories from the back of his head came back to the front. You see, the name at the top of the list...

It was five letters long. It began with a T. The record? 1:57.

It was Terra's record.

He couldn't take it. This...newcomer...insulting power he didn't understand...

He exploded in fury. "Terra...kisses...nobody's butt."

Danny paused mid-pose. "Excuse me?"

Beast Boy jumped down from the platform and walked up to him, slowly. "She stoops down to nobody. She was great. YOU WILL NOT DISRESPECT THAT!" He grabbed Danny by the neck. His claws cut into his neck. Danny looked terrified. "Terra? Who's...who's Terra?"

Patiently, Robin pulled BB of Danny. "We'll explain back at the tower. Come on." He gently pushed Danny in the direction of the house. Hesitantly, Danny looked back.

Beast Boy was looking right at him.

And boy, did he look mad.

* * *

Sorry it's kinda rushed. Y'know, it's a transition chapter.

I think I'm losing my ability...

-SP


	10. Little Insanities

Chapter 10 is here.  
It's better than Chapter 9.  
Don't you love haiku?

Hee. Now, the seriousness begins. To celebrate, I will try to act serious for the next few chapters.

Must...resist...idiodicy impulse...

Oh, and remember that girl from the beginning of Book 1? And how I said she'd have a big part? It begins here.

* * *

Long paragraph today. 

It's writer's critic. Work is never perfect to the author. And actually, I tasted chalk once. It wasn't half bad. -dodges nunchuck-. And this ain't going to end well at all...oh no...I may have to change the rating to PG-13 on account of all the darkness and romance.And SSM, you're a lucky chick/guy that I'll be telling her entire story in this chapter! For more detail though, watch TT. She's only in a few eps, but you'll know when she's there. She has arms and legs. And she's blonde. But if you don't want anything spoiled, don't read this chapter, or at least not the spoiler parts. And I am NOT a Terra lover. I am NOT a Terra hater. I am not on any side of any debate involving her. As for the girl in the dreams,yep, it was Terra! And now you have a peice of dramatic irony to hold on to. And it will end with BB/Rae, though some red herrings will come up. And just in case them BB/Terra shippers have an infinite number of laser-wielding clones of Genghis Khan with jetpacks, **I** have an infinite number of BAZOOKA wielding COSMO clones...with wings. Ph33r.

* * *

Chapter 10: Little Insanities 

The Tower was dark as our little team walked inside, silent. They walked into the main room. "Wait here," Robin said, his voice stone cold. "I'll get the flashlights." He walked out, wondering where the flashlights actually were.

The five-minute lull was one of the most uncomfortable Danny had ever experienced. The green one, Beast Boy, keep shooting devious glances in his direction, as if he were a predator that could rear up and attack at any second. Danny tried to keep cool, but he couldn't. He knew he had done something wrong. And it was hurting him every second that nobody explained.

Finally, Robin came back, with at least four or five flashlights. "Now, about Terra..." He sat down and turned on a flashlight. He shone it on his face, and placed the other four in a circle, shedding light on everyone else. A nice little bit of drama.

He sighed. "It's a long story, and we're not that used to telling it. I'll try to start from the beginning."

"One day...we were walking around, doing nothing in particular. We saw this girl...being chased by a giant scorpion. We were going to save her...but then...she moved a land bridge with her mind and crushed the monster. She came to us afterwards. Her name was Terra. She was terrakinectic, meaning she could control the Earth and rocks. She was what you could call a wild child- she lived in caves, with nothing but a Walkman to keep her company. Naturally, we let her stay the night."

"It was the next day that she made the record you broke, Danny. Then...we had to fight an enemy of ours. She lost control, and cost us the battle. We tried to accept her as a Titan, but when I mentioned she needed better control, she got all angry at Beast Boy and took off. We promptly forgot about her for three months..."

He wiped his brow, and let all that sink in. "Then...she came back. She was in perfect control all of a sudden. She was ready to be a Titan. So we accepted her as one...for all of a month..."

He now shined the flashlight directly at his face. "I don't really know what happened. Beast Boy knows, but he's not willing to tell..." He shot a glance at the changeling, which he ignored. "...and we respect that. But, one thing we knew...she had been working for one of our greatest enemies, Slade. She had been taking our secrets to him...bringing us completely to our knees. Then she dissappeared again. This had a big effect on Beast Boy..."

He took a dramatic pause. "Then, she came back again, as a Slade minion. The battle was long, hard and kinda greasy, but in the end, Terra came back to us, just in time for her to be killed by a lava flow. Then again, it killed Slade too, so it wasn't a total loss. A shell of her created by the flow is still in the volcanic crater downtown. We're trying to find a cure..."

"A cure for death?" Danny interrupted. "Isn't that impossible?"

"Yeah, but we try." He turned off the flashlight. "Anyway, Beast Boy took a liking to her, and you beating her record...and being so simple-minded about it..."

He walked over and turned on the lights. "Well," he said in a much lighter tone, "Now that that's over, hey, it's that late already? We've got a big day tomorrow, things to do, people to see..."

Beast Boy was shocked. Even after that rather moving story, they were treating it like it was nothing. They said they were trying to find a cure, but they acted like they didn't care. Considering BB, he was overreacting, of course they cared. But Beast Boy was way too overwrought to care. Right now, he was mad. Mad at the Titans. Mad at those mysterious visitors. Who cared if they were sent by Susan, who had saved their lives at one point? They were insensitive jerks.

He jumped up. "Bodies to be scattered." He stared at them, his eyes boring a hole in them.

Robin turned around. "Eh, what?"

"You jerks should know better. Insulting..._her_...again."

"What? We didn't-"

"Yes...YOU DID!" He snarled, showing some uneven fangs. "I'm..._I'm going to bed._" He walked out of the room. As the slidy door slidied open, he punched it. The punch left a good-sized dent. The door didn't slidy close when he walked away.

Everyone looked blankly. "Does...he usually do that?" Danny stammered.

"No. Usually, he's a lot more...not like that." Robin looked just as surprised as the rest of them. "But...he does have a point. We should get to bed. G'night." He walked through the conviently open doors. Danny and co followed him, in a daze for the first time in days. They reached their room...

"AAAAAUUUUGGGHHH!"

Danny left the room in an instant and ran to Robin's, where the scream originated. He looked inside...and saw a disaster. The ususally immaculate room was in such disarray, Danny couldn't even tell it was a room. And Robin was in the middle of it, shocked.

"Who...who did this?" he said, completely serious. "I want to know!"

Danny shrugged. "Fangirls, vandals, your green friend over there, I dunno." He left, ran back into the guest room, knocked everyone else over as he jumped into bed, and tried to sleep, but his guilt overpowered instinct. He was stuck staring at the celing while everyone else got ready for bed, not entirely calm, but not as hectic as he was.

As the clock struck midnight, and the others were drifting in wherever we go when we sleep, Danny at last began to feel drowsy. His eyelids drooped, no matter how hard he battled to keep them open. Finally, he fell asleep,preparing forthe nightmares he knew were coming.

Meanwhile, two beds over, Tucker tossed and turned. It was there...stronger than ever...that girl...uunnhh...

_That girl from the past two dreams Tuck's had just to give him a bigger part in the story was screaming wordlessly at something. There was evil laughter...a slam...more screams...two, frightened, blue eyes..._

_Two eyes that had nearly lost hope._

* * *

So, how was my first serious chapter? 

-SP


	11. Depression and Repression and all that

SKEEDOODALZZ!

THIS STORY HAS 100 REVIEWS!

MY VERY FIRST 100 REVIEW STORY!

999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999 huggles to **KillerLightBulb** for giving me this story's 100th review! YOU MUST HAVE YAMS! YOU! MUST! HAVE! YAAAAAAAAAMS!

Oh, I promised I'd be serious. Sorry. (Very calmly gives KillerLightBulb his/her yams)

And I want to thank you all for giving me this honor. Specially in a section as big as Teen Titans. While KLB gets yams, you all get shoes! (gives shoes to all that are reading this).

Oh, and you all get Cosmo plushies too. And now I'm out of stuff. Cept my computer. BUT NOBODY TAKES MY COMPY!

Here is the very special 100-review-chapter.

* * *

Hey, I get writer's cramp all the time. I have it right now. And you were right! I can almost invsion you doing a victory dance. And you don't mean Cosmo and Timmy being_ together,_ do you? I know you don't, but that mental image...I no likey slash. No I don't. And poor BB. So broken up. But that's good, because now I can do mindless Raveast fluff! And once again, KLB, THANK YOU! And, for what you really came for, yes, the girl is Terra. Hm...the wierd thing is, I actually wrote better when I was only entertaining one person. Or maybe that's just self-critic again. The dreams are in books three and four. And they would...but they'd be SMART clones! But what would be the fun in that? And it may seem BB/Terra at some points, but it is PREDOMINANTLY BB/Rae. And Danny can run...but he cannot hide...unless Raven helps things...

* * *

The Political Chapter: Depression and Repression and all that good stuff 

That next day was one of the most boring the Titans and their new friends had ever experienced. Partly because no villans attacked, nobody blew anything up at breakfast, and Beast Boy didn't bother Raven while she was meditating, or get stomped by Cyborg in video games, or invent useless stuff, like that infamous bathtub tuba.

In fact, he didn't even joke. He didn't laugh. He didn't even smile.

The confusion of our heroes began at breakfast, around ten. Robin noticed it first. He didn't hear any clomping, or high, screechy, yet amazingly good singing, or any self-pimping ("Ahh! You're good looking, you are, you beast you are!"). Usually, this had begun by now. He just heard some faint humming, whom he assumed was Raven, the only other Titan not at breakfast. Our other heroes were sound asleep.

Then, twenty minutes later, he came down. Everyone's mouths dropped.

He looked like a mess. He, who spent almost two hours each morning in the tub, and then another hour preening himself, had scraps of paper in his hair, which was all over the place. He hadn't changed his uniform, and their were bags under his eyes.He, why loudly proclaimed his presence every morning, just greeted them with an 'mm'. He, who was always smiling and joking, had a pitiful look on his face, as if he'd never be cheerful again.

Cyborg looked up from his morning bacon. "Heya, BB? Whazzup, dawg?" He ran over and held up his hand, wating for a high-five.

It didn't come.

"Mmm." He shrugged. "Hi, Cy."

Cyborg's human eye twitched. "Uhh...that's it?"

"Yeah."

Starfire tried to lighten the mood. "Please, would you not like the daily morning dosage of your various tofu food substitutes? I have prepeared them." She pulled out a platter of tofu stuff from nowhere.

Beast Boy glanced over at the plate without interest. "Meh. Guys, I'm...not really hungry right now. Maybe later..." He turned around and shuffled out of the room. And very slowly, as if he had nothing to look forward to. Cyborg watched him go with utmost confustion, as did Robin and Starfire.

"Uh..." He blinked. "Well, okay then." He walked back to the table. "Man, what side of the bed did Mr.Grumpypants wake up on _this_ morning..."

The faint humming grew fainter and fainter, until it was a mere moan...

* * *

_six hours later_

Everyone was up. Obviously.

Danny was strolling through the halls of the tower, humming some song that was currently stuck in his head, just chilling. Dum de dum de dum de de de da de do...

Hey, he hadn't seen BB in a while. Where had that little guy gone, anyway? He was cool. Though he really had some anger issues. (That, my friends, is an oxymoron.). He must have really liked that Terra girl, whoever she was. Poor kid.

_Maybe I should apologize, _he thought. _It's the right thing to do._ He stepped on the elevator and got out at the tenth floor, where Beast Boy's room was. He stepped inside...

Beast Boy wasn't there. But the room...it was so..._clean._

I'm not kidding. It was clean. The beds were made. The posters were even. Even his closet was aligned properly. Not to mention that BB had removed all the junk accumulation in there and sorted his Game Boy games by model number.

Now Danny was worried. One of the basic signs of stress in a guy was a sudden urge to clean, to get your mind off stuff. And BB was the messiest guy he had ever met since last week. Seeing his room...this clean...this was bad.

He ran out, and began searching. He dug through each and every room and broom closet on that floor, looking for Beast Boy. His guilt was growing. He needed to apologize. Now.

Finally, he caught a glimpse of a door at the end of the loop. It was a dead giveaway.

**TERRA**

"Thank you for making it so obvious," he said sarcastically. He threw the door open, not sure what he would see.

He saw tacky colors-and Beast Boy. He was staring at the celing, completely oblivious to that which was going on around him. He was'nt sure what to do first. "Uh...hi."

Beast Boy glanced over. He did not respond.

Sweat formed on Danny's forehead. "Well...uh...look, sorry about that whole crack comment about Terra and all. I didn't even know she existed until now...can...you forgive me?"

Beast Boy looked at the celing. He spoke-to himself, it seemed.

"Danny. He tries to make Beast Boy come...but he will not come...no, Beast Boy will stay here...Beast Boy prefers to be with Terra...Terra is his friend..."

Danny took a step back, and stifled a scream. BB was delirious. And it was all his fault. He decided to approach the situation differently.

"So...Terra...she was...really cool, right?"

"Is. Terra is really cool. Beast Boy liked Terra...but Robin made Terra leave...Robin was mean to Terra..."

He sat up. "It's all his fault. He made her go to Slade. He's the reason that Beast Boy is alone. HE-"

"Okay, okay, calm down. Gotta change the subject...was...Terra pretty at all?"

Even when he was not facing him, Danny could see the stars in Beast Boy's eyes. "Terra was beautiful...beautiful that Beast Boy cannot describe...Danny must see...only then can Danny understand..."

"Okay, I'll see. But...stop referring to yourself in third person, kay?"

"Beast Boy likes referring to himself in third person. Why this is, Beast Boy does not know." He pulled out a picture from his pocket.

It was of Beast Boy, a happy, normal Beast Boy. He had his arm around a girl...

A girl with _long, dirty blond hair...big blue eyes...resembling a popsicle stick..._

She looked familliar.

But here, she was happy. She was in sensible clothing instead of rags. She wasn't moaning. And she wasn't taking out rage on poor defenseless comic books. She didn't have any rage at all.

Terra...was the ghost that Danny fought all the way back in the Prologue of Book One.

Woah, no suspense there.

Without a word, Danny dropped the photo and ran from the room. He needed to find Robin. He needed to ask him where the PA system was.

* * *

_ten minutes later_

Danny sat down on the back of the couch.

"I call this meeting to order."

Everyone else in the Tower (minus Beast Boy), who had been saying 'blah blah blah' for the past few minutes, shut up.

Danny sighed. "Okay. This meeting has been called in..." He checked his speech. "In lieu of recent events that have turned up, disrupting our daily curriculum which-ah, forget it. I may have found a way to stop Beast Boy from acting like the world just ended."

"Hm?" Raven said. She was the only one not paying much attention. Oh sure, she was upset over the fact that BB was putting himself down so low over a...person... like Terra. But he wasn't annoying her. That was a pleasant change.

"You see, about two or three weeks ago...before this all started...back in Amity Park..."

Timmy raised his hand. "Did you say _Amity Park?_"

"Yeah."

"You mean like in The Amityville Horror?"

"Possibly. Anyway, back then, I fought a ghost...who fits Terra's description. She was moaning something. It sounded like... _Eees Moye...Eees Moye..."_

"Doesn't mean anything to us," Robin said.

"Yeah, but it sounds a lot like _Beast Boy, Beast Boy. _It's like..."

"Like she's in torment over the things she's done in the past?" Sam interrupted.

"Yeah, what you said."

"Uhh...if I can interrupt?" Tucker said. "I've...kinda been having these wierd dreams about this girl. She looked a lot like that ghost from the comic store, who could be Terra..."

Starfire gasped in exitement. "You have seen dreams of our friend Terra? Tell us!"

"Well, she's just kinda meandering around the ghost zone...doing stuff...oh, and I think she got carted off to ghost jail or something."

"Ghost jail?" Robin jumped up. "What do you mean?"

"We'll explain later," Danny said. "Anyway, we'll need someone to tell Beast Boy about this. Y'know, likelive bait."

As you may have guessed, heads turned to Raven. she groaned.

"Why me?"

"Cause you're good at this touchy-feely stuff,"Robin said. "You can do this without messing up horribly."

"Ugh, fine. When do I do it?"

"Right now." Cyborg pushed her into the nearby elevator and set her off. "You have one hour." He smiled.

Danny closed his eyes. All he could do now was hope...

Hope that Raven could do a good job, hope that whoever was threatening them was biding their time, and...

Hoping Susan wasn't watching this right now.

* * *

I missed the new Teen Titans. I'll catch it later. 

100 REVIEWS!

-SP


	12. Moon Prisim Power

This coming chapter has to be one of my favorites.

It's touching, emotional, and has just the right amount of fresh fruit.

* * *

Update 'son'? I know you mean 'soon', but _son_...interesting typo, as I happen to be female. :) Everyone commit that to memory, I am female! And yes, that was the ghost. I have a GREAT storyline planned up there.

* * *

Chapter 12: Moon Prisim Power (sorry, couldn't resist, surviving Sailor Moon sortafan here) 

Beast Boy looked at his now spotless wall. He sighed.

His shoes were shined. He had organized the 112 girls he had crushes on (many of which did not exist) by the third letter in their middle names, then thrown the whole list away and scribbled 'Terra' on a peice of paper until his marker ran dry. He had cleaned his sheets, then cleaned them again. Nothing worked.

He flopped down on his bed. May as well just go to bed, as well as anything. His head hit the pillow, but he wasn't going asleep for a LONG time.

Meanwhile, Raven slunk up the hall to his door. She knocked as quietly as she could. "Beast Boy?" she whispered. "Are...you awake?"

"No," came the muffled response.

"Yeah. Sure." She eased the door open. She was blinded for a bit by the cleanliness, but after the spots dissappeared fromher eyes, she was ready to confront the lump in the top bunk. She walked over gingerly, instinctively avoiding the junk that wasn't there. "Look...Beast Boy...there's...something...we need to talk about."

The lump shuffled. It did not respond.

She sighed. "Okay...I...don't really know how to do this...but...I...just want to know what's going on. You always want to know what's going on with me...so...it's...well..."

"Yeah." He shuffled again. "I'll tell you. On second thought, I won't."

She shrugged. "At least you're not referring to yourself in the third person anymore. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." She flew up to the top bunk. Time for Plan B."Beast Boy...there's...something I want to show you."

"Show away."

"It's...outside the room." She didn't give him time to respond. She grabbed his wrist, pulled him out of the covers, and dragged him out of the room and down the hall.

As they flew, Raven looked down at her green...teammate. He was wearingnothing except his glow-in-the-dark boxers. He now looked more sullen than ever. The sadness in her heart grew. It killed her...to see him this upset. She felt like just...stopping and giving him a big hug right there. Of course, there was the chance someone could walk down the hall, so she resisted as hard as she could.

Finally, two flights down, Beast Boy spoke-feebly. "Raven...where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere special. Speaking of, we're here." Beast Boy looked up.

"It's a window."

"I know." She sat on the floor, cross-legged. "Sit down."

He did-ackwardly. "Now what?"

"Just...look." They did.

The night was beautiful. Clear. Cloudless. For once, everyone in town decided to go to bed early, so many lights were out. Almost every star could be seen clearly, twinkling lights as you've never seen before. The moon hovered too, full, like a watcher over all the little lights.

They just sat there, watching, for what they didn't know was hours. The others had given up and went to bed. They were unaware. They were absorbed, mesmerized, and..._sharing_ this moment. A smile crept across Raven's face, only to dissappear when Beast Boy broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Raven...do you remember...when Terra died?"

Raven glanced over. "Stop trying to make yourself feel miserable, Beast Boy."

He pretended not to hear her. "How...I locked myself in my room for a week, and then emerged completely normal?"

Oh yes. Raven remembered very well. As soon as they had gotten home from placing flowers at Terra's grave, Beast Boy had run upstairs, and didn't emerge for a week. But the wierd thing was, when he finally allowed himself to be seen, he was a normal, pre-Terra BB. It was like...he didn't even remember that she existed. Any mention of her name was ignored by him. It had bamboozled the Titans for a week, then they just gave up and assumed BB had just recovered very quickly. She hadn't dwelled on it since then.

"Er...yeah."

"It was an act."

"Eh?"

He sighed noisily. "I didn't want you guys to worry about me. So...I tried to act normal. Totally shut Terra away. You guys bought it, but really, I was hurting inside."

Raven's eyes snapped away from the view and over to Beast Boy. Him...talking so deeply and movingly...it was abnormal. But so was everything else in her life. "How long did you act? I mean...before you got over it?"

He looked into her worried eyes, his wet with tears. "I never really did get over it. But I did stop acting...seven months later. Around the time when Titans East formed. When Cyborg left...it gave me something else to concentrate on. After that, I was just being myself."

"That long?" She tried to look away, but she couldn't stand it. "Umm..." She stood up. "I think we should get to bed. It's really late. And...we have a surprise for you in the morning."

His eyes lit up-she was happy to see this. "What kind of surprise?"

"The...good kind. G'night." She floated down the hall back to her room.

Beast Boy just stared at her, smiling. Yeah. He should get to bed. He walked up to his room, forgetting the elevator existed. He needed the walk.

But not all of his thinking would be resolved in that one stroll.

* * *

Seems kinda shortish to me. In the next chapter, which I bet is even shorter, you'll get even more emotion, once again little to no mention of our heroes, and a little paragraph explaining the canon role of Melanie and Jason, two seemingly now-uncanon characters of mine that will be reappearing soon.

-SP


	13. Just An,other Excuse to Write Fluff

And once again I return way too late! With not one paragraph, but TWO! One for review response, and one to tie up some loose ends from the Wilson Incident, my now-uncanon-or-is-it story from way back yonder. The main OCs, Melanie and Jason, will be returning in URtrip soon, and considering that the TWI sequel isn't going to be released for a while, and knowing me it may never show up, it will make little to no sense that they return. But, this will explain all, but at the same time give away the end of the sequel, kay?

* * *

This is the tie-up paragraph. You may not understand it if you have not read TWI. 

Sam's parents on the show, the ugly-lookin couple, are the impersonator parents. On the show, they are acting on their own free will. Why is this? Because, in the sequel I may never write, something happened, I don't know what yet, to seperate Melanie and Jason from their impersonator bodies, making them unable to get back. Somehow, the impersonators are brainwashed into thinking they actually are Sam's parents. Only Sam, her family, Danny, Tuck, and Mel and Jase know otherwise-and they keep up the charade to humor their little meat puppets. Melanie and Jason go back to the ghost zone, where they have their own little adventures. The sequel happens before URtrip, so they're this way when it starts. (It happened before Control Freaks as well.)

Hope that clears things up.

* * *

We all do. But then again, it's usually late night when I update-I mean LATE, like mom's screaming at me to get upstairs late. So I'm usually anxious to get to you whatever little I've donefer ye :-). 'Tad too random'? That's my main method of humor. Randomness. It was the end result of prolonged exposure to Neopets, 'verbally abusive' IM buddies, and Butch Hartman cartoons, with a dose of...uhh, something else. It's in my instinct. I couldn't write even the most serious of stories without it.

* * *

Chapter 13: Just an(other) Excuse to Write Fluff 

Raven floated into the main room. "Guys...he's okay now. It's-eh?"

The main room was empty. They were all in bed. Raven stole a glance at the clock-it was 3:15. In the morning.

They had pulled an all-nighter.

"Okay...maybe I'll tell them tomorrow," she said, trying not to sound as shocked as she was. "If I can remember to wake up, that is." She floated out and back to her room.

She slammed the door open, ran inside, threw her cloak at the wall, and jumped onto her bed. She pulled the covers over her head, hoping their soft fluffiness would muffle the thoughts she felt inside. It didn't work.

She got up, lit a few candles, and tried to meditate. She focused more intently than she ever had, blocking out everything except those three words...

_Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos...Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos...Azarath...Metrion...Beast Boy..._

**BOOM!** Raven recoiled in shock as a candle exploded, sending hot cinders across the room. They went out as soon as they hit the ground, but Raven could almost still feel their warmth. She was blushing.

"Okay...no more meditating tonight," she said to anyone that might want to hear, a tone of fear in her voice. "Can't focus." She climbed back into bed. She had one choice now-surrender. She allowed the forbidden statement to fill her mind.

_Do I love Beast Boy? Does he love me?_

Okay. She had thought that the answer to the first onewas simple. **No.** Nothing else to say. They were teammates, but definitely not...like that. Besides, they were so...different. Beast Boy was an immature child, who had been commercialized by the media almost all his life. She, Raven, was a calm, peaceful person, who just happened to be filled with unstable rage. Opposite. Different. Not.

At least, that was how it was supposed to be.

The second question had a bit of a debateable answer. **Maybe.** Before, before the wierd people had come, Beast Boy had never missed an opprutunity to annoy her, crack jokes, hit on her, that kind of stuff. At first, she had thought he was just an immature idiot. Then she read a child psychology book, which solved everything for her-it was just for attention. Beast Boy had just wanted her attention.

She couldn't tell if this was really cool, or really scary.

With other important matters, including her self-caused Apocalypse, this had been forgotten. But, why had it come back just now, at the most unlikely of times? Duh. She had just spent the entire night with him. She had broken his eighteen-hour depression cycle. And now,once everyone actually woke up, she would be bringing back the thing that would actually make him truly happy. This gave her a warm, fuzzy feeling- for a second.

Then a new idea dawned on her. Perhaps Terra back wasn't a good idea. Oh sure, she was a ghost at this point, but knowing the Titans, with the recent addition of three people who were ghost experts, not to mention one who was almost a ghost himself and had an extensive knowledge of ghost tech, they could find some way to resurrect her. Even if it would cost the author a few limbs, it could happen. But, for some reason, she didn't want this. For one, bitter moment, she felt like cancelling the trip. The skank wasn't worth Beast Boy's time, when better women were so routinely available...

Okay. Get rid of that last line. Well, maybe not the first two words. She really was a skank. But she didn't like Beast Boy like that...

Never. It was against her code of conduct to feel such lustful things. Perhaps it was lack of sleep...yeah, that's it. She struggled into her bed, and fell asleep with nary a problem.

Well, until she was asleep enough to dream, at least...

* * *

_A haunted figure flitted in the shadows of Titans Tower. It followed Beast Boy's slouching, but strangely uplifted form down the halls. He looked back at it, smiling. He muttered something that nobody but he could hear._

_The shadow dissappered as Beast Boy approached a door marked, 'Raven'. His smile widened as he stepped inside. In the room was Raven, asleep, but fitfully, sweating as she bit her covers furiously. He looked at the ground as he saw this. Poor chick..._

_He sat down on her bed. He gently put a hand on her, not enough to wake her up, but just enough pressure so that he could feel her beneath him. He wondered why she was like this...something must have disturbed her...this was unusual...maybe it was him. She seemed to stammer as she left...was she afraid of him or something? No, he was afraid of her. And yet..._

_For a few seconds, his mind seemed to clear. He moved, though these movements he did not control...he leaned over her...he pressed his lips to her cheek...she tasted slightly odd. Like herbs, cherry Coke, and..._

_...heaven._

_He regained relative sense as a moan stirred the silence. Raven was waking up...and he was right here, slobbering on her cheek! He detached-with a slight reluctance-and cleared out before she could regain conciousness completely...he ran back to his room, fell asleep as he hit the covers, and almost, but not quite forgot the scenario..._

Raven's eyes fluttered open. She grabbed the covers, drenched in her own drool, and looked up. Phew. No Beast Boy.

That wasn't the worst dream she'd had that night. One had her in a bunny...no, let's not go there. But it was pretty creepy. Creepy enough to wake her up.

Her cheek tingled. Raven felt it. It was covered in spit...spit that had green hair in it...nah, she was just not all the way awake. She went back to sleep, wiping the drool off her cheek subconsiously...

* * *

Yeah, this is very close to PG-13 (T). Should the rating be changed? You decide. 

And it's still short. Must...learn...how to make longer chapters...AUGHNESS!

-SP

P.S. For those Terra lovers out there, sorry for calling her a skank. It's from Raven's POV, and reflects in no way my opinion of her (neutral). I don't even know if skank is an appropriate word for this story :(


	14. Genesis

Ugh! Why am I so late starting? Maybe because of school...or because the season finale of Code: Lyoko is coming soon. Dunno.

That's me newest obsession. Code Lyoko. Another seven fics to add to my (trash)bin of doom. But it's good. A bit shaky at spots, but good. Season 2 really improved it, it actually had somewhat of a plot (In season 1, with a few exceptions, it kinda had a set premise, with only XANA's method of attack changed). And I have offically become obsessed with Jeremie. He belongs with Aelita, of course, but, in the immortal words of ZnakDoom, he is 'cute like a widdle twout'.

Okay, rant over. Story now. Now, we actually progress the plot instead of having mindless fluff! YAY! Or boo, dependinatin on you...and the reintroduction of Susan! I've changed the character a bit since we last saw her...oh, and a special guest star! Guess who...

* * *

Okay, no PG-13 . Apparently, lots of you no like Terra much. I'm neutral about her, as said before, she's cool, but shouldn't be a permanent member of our original five. This is why I'm a bit unsteady about new Titans-Teen Titans Unlimited, anyone?

* * *

Chapter 14: Genesis

_that morning, 9:00_

Due to their subconsious states in the last chapter, Beast Boy remembered nothing about the kiss, and Raven remembered nothing of her dreams (good thing, too. The one with the peanut butter was pretty creepy). They barely remembered how important today was supposed to be. They just needed caffineated drinks.

Lots, and lots of it. Coffee for BB, tea for Raven. They came downstairs at the same time, heavy-lidded, messy-haired, not noticing each other. Raven got her herbal tea, almost spilling the excessive sugar she sneaked into it to make it stomachable, burning herself and not noticing, and not taking out the bag. Beast Boy prepared his coffee, forgeting to put in a filter, pouring his first attempt into the sink, and spillingchilipowderin his second attempt. Together, they poured their drinks into cups, nearly missing, and took a drink at the same time.

"Bleh! This tastes like...paper?"

"AUUUGH! DUDE! WATER! NOW!"

Raven calmly pulled the teabag out, as Beast Boy ran across the kitchen, knocking stuff down, and finally grabbing the hose and chugging water at top speed. As his mouth cooled off, and Raven glanced at him indifferently, they both remembered something very important.

"It's today!"

"DUDE! THE SURPRISE THANGER!"

They both ran to the elevator. They had some people to wake up.

* * *

_9:30_

It took a half hour, and a few fistfights, but everyone was awake.

Danny (remember him?) stumbled in front of the TV, hair askew, obviously not wanting to be awake. But there was a determination in those eyes. He had a job to do. "Okay...that took a lot longer than an hour." He shot a look at Raven, who didn't return it.

"Anyway, Beast Boy..." He cleared his throat. "We know why you're upset, and we have the answer."

Beast Boy, who had fallen asleep on Sam's shoulder (as she slowly inched away), snapped awake. "Eh? Something about hours or something..."

Cyborg's already pretty narrow eyes narrowed some more. "Like Danny said...after about...maybe ten minutes of talking, we've been able to trace the approxomate location of Terra's ghost..."

Suddenly, as though actually awakened, his eyes snapped open. He gasped. "You...what?" he said in a small voice.

"Yeah," Tucker said, rubbing his eyes. "She's in this place called the Ghost Zone, where...people go when they die, I guess...and she's in this other place, the Ghost Jail."

"She deserved it," Raven mumbled under her breath, then realized that she had said that aloud. "Ahem...yeah. Continue."

Sam nodded. "Danny ran into her in our world a few weeks ago. She was moaning your name. And Tucker's been having these wierd dreams. That's how we knew where she was...though we can't be definite, it being dreams and all..." She sighed. "Being dreams and all..." She looked up at Danny, smiling. He didn't return it. He wasn't even looking at her. He was focused on the task at hand. This was good and all...and yet...

Sam slapped herself in the face. No. This was that green kid's time. They had to help him.

Speaking of Beast Boy, he was now in a sort of happy awe, staring at Danny like he was his savior. "Thank...you," he whispered.

"I just have one question," Timmy said, finally making himself noticed. "How did this Tara person get to your world, Danny? Isn't she confined here?"

"Yeah, she-of course!" Anyone there could've sworn that a lightbulb had gone on over Danny's head. "The Ghost Zone! It's a connecter between all the worlds! One you don't need the phone booth to get to! It all works!" He smiled.

"But," Robin said, holding up a finger, "How do we get to this...Ghost Zone? You said that we go through a portal...and we don't exactly have one in our basement..."

"Yeah..." Sam smiled. "But I know someone who does. Hey, Danny, do you still have that thingy we can use to contact Susan?"

"Uh...yeah...why?"

* * *

"Eh...what?" 

"We want to go back to our world," Sam said. "And we're taking the others with us."

Even through the tiny, holographic screen, our heroes could see the surprise on Susan's face. "You're giving up the mission? You can't give up the mission! The Elders're gonna kill me if I goof up! Again..."

"Who're the Elders?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Jerks. Supposed to make sure I do my job correctly, being...who I am and all. Never mind. Anyway...AGAIN!"

Danny sighed. "Susan, no matter how much we wish we could, we're not giving up the mission! Whatever it is...speaking of which, what is it?"

"We're still not that sure...but there have been reports of...odd theft. Toothpaste and the like."

"Mmm. Anyway...we just want acess to the Fenton Portal. We have an emergency situation in the Ghost Zone."

"Yeah, emergency situation. I heard everything. _Bring Terra back?_ Do you know how mad that's going to make our readers?"

Everyone stared at the screen blankly.

"Eee...yeah." Her eyes narrowed. "Tell ya what. I'll have a beam set up by tomorrow at six am, you get back at ten pm, still on scheduele, I get my coffee, everybody wins. Except the readers. Nah, I can see how this'll play out."

"Eh, yeah, Susan? You're wierding us out." Robin sighed. "Just get the job done."

"Kay, but first, I got somewhere to go. Bye guys! Be safe! Don't let the Cosmos bite!" She cut the connection. Turning around, Danny could see that Cosmo was eagerly chomping on Starfire's arm. ("Please, is this normal winged human behavior?")

He smiled at Beast Boy. "She's coming."

He nodded, then jumped up and hugged Danny with a death grip. "TAAAANKKK YOOO I FORGET YER NAME! YEAAA!"

"Meh, whatever." He blushed. It felt good to do good.

* * *

_The place where Susan is_

Susan shut the communication line. "Glad that's over." She walked over to a computer and punched in a number or two. A beam shot out of a little hole in the back of the computer.

"That should get to them in time," she said to nobody in particular. "Okay, time for my day off."

She punched in a few other numbers on another computer. An identical beam shot from the computer and hit her...

She came out in what looked like a bedroom. It had a small, plain-looking bed in one corner, with a picture of Albert Einstein over it. There was a desk with a computer on it. The computer was on, with a matrix-y background.

"Hmm...now all I have to do is wait for Jeremie to get back from class." She got her arms ready for glomping...

* * *

Lucky Su-Su. She gets to glomp Jeremie:)

-SP


	15. Exodus

I have to say this now, because I have no idea when this is going to get to you at the time of typing, but November 13, one year ago, is the FFnet anniversary of Universal Roadtrip! (The real anniversary was a month or two ago, on a day I can't exactly remember). And, believe it or not, we're almost finished! Lessee...one year gave...60 chapters, including this one (WOW! I never knew I was writing something that long!), so in about two or four more months, this should be over and you can get back to your lives, whether they exist or not. Of course, then I'll be able to actually GET to my ever-growing bin of other fanfics! Yay!

Here's the one-year, 60TH chapter! Not to mention, my 100,000th published word:)

* * *

Oh, kay. I'm stuck with a Terra lover and a Terra hater. Let's just say she'll be back for like, an hour or four, but she'll have to leave again for continuinity reasons. I'm a Terra neutral, but there is NO WAY i'm leaving Terra with BB. HE IS WAVEN'S! (cough) Okay. And if where you're thinking is Jeremie's dorm from Code: Lyoko, you're thinking right, dude(ette)... Pimpin, eh? Fo shizzle, yo...what did I just say? Oh, and superdork-please stop sending me chain letters. They're fun-but they get annoying after a bit.

* * *

Chapter 15: Exodus 

_the rest of the day_

The beam traveled silently through the vacuum of time and space, narrowly missing a few peanuts along the way...

For the rest of the day, our heroes prepared. Nonstop.Robin was able to hack into Jack Fenton's computer database (it was actually quite easy. It asked for a password at every page, and it was always 'GHOST'.) and retrieve information on ghosts, how to capture them, and stuff. Cyborg worked together with Tucker, Cosmo (for magical reasons only), Wanda (to watch Cosmo), and Beast Boy (he just stared at it happily) to reconstruct a few of the ghost inventions from the blueprints on the database. They were actually able to construct some pretty good copies-improved, actually.

Sam, Danny, and Timmy were devising some offensive strategies ("Okay, we know humans and robotic stuffare intangible in the Ghost Zone, but we don't know about fairies, half-demons, Tamaraneans, or shapeshifters..." "But what if they chase us into the real world? Unlucky break there..." "Hey, what's that thing? And that? And that?"). Raven stood a few feet from the action, contemplating. Should she help, or should she just scream and blow everything to peices? It was a hard choice, for her. Helping was the right thing for a Titan to do, but it would feel good to see that stuff shatter...

It was another late night. By ten, they were mostly ready. Clothing, snacks, blueprints, and well-made copies of the Fenton Thermos, Grappler, Phonesand other assorted stuff were safely packed in sports bags. Everyone was armed with knowledge of ghosts and their strengths andweaknesses (let's just say Danny was more tired than anyone else...). They were motivated, they were strong.

They needed sleep.

"Okay!" Robin said, stomping his foot on the floor. "We all need sleep for tomorrow! Everyone, BED!"

Beast Boy groaned. "Aw, c'mon! We just started!"

"Do you want to look restless for Terra?" Danny arched an eyebrow.

"It gives the illusion that I've been searching without rest for her."

"Then maybe you can stay up later than the rest of us. Everyone else, _bed._"

"Ugh." Everyone stomped off to bed, restless for the day to come.

Well, cept Raven. She worried herself to sleep almost immediately.

* * *

_that morning_  
_Day 13 of Urtrip (yep, it's warpping up! Sorta...)_

You bet it was an aburpt awakening.

At six am, everyone was asleep, even those who had set alarms. You see, the clock that did the beam was exact. Every clock in the entire tower was exactly two minutes slow. (If I had to explain why the Titans did this, I'd have to launch into a long speech that would annoy you to tears.). So, when the beam of soft red light engulfed the Tower, half of our heroes were asleep, and the half that weren't were only barely awake, studying their clocks eagerly.

So, as you can imagine, there were a lot of screams as several of our heroes, still in their underoos (that's my slang for pajamas, not that other meaning), were dissolved into nothing and beamed through light years of endless...darky stuff.

The last to go was Beast Boy. He wasn't asleep, at the very least, he had _prepared_ for this day. You could tell, because he was wearing an ugly brown blazer over his Doom Patrol jumpsuit, carrying every single bag, and had a HUGE smile on his face as he was beamed, even though pain seared through his every atom.

Fora halfhour, Danny, Sam, Tucker, Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Robin, Raven, Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy (hey, that's a lot) soared thoughtlessly and selfawarelessly through space. It's impossible to exactly describe the feiling unless you experience it. Think of those really tiny beads. Now get them in a bag, and throw them across the room. After your mom/dad/wife yells at you, pick them up. This is pretty much what it's like.

Then, it was over. It was different this time, for Danny. Last time, it had been unbeliveable darkness for ages. Now, it was a light, airy feeling as he felt his atoms rearranging, and then a soft _flump_ as he landed on some famillar tile.

"That was...different." He got himself up as several other _flumps_ sounded behind him, and gasped in consternation.

He was back to his own dimension. Back in 2-D. He was in his dad's basement, exactly as he had left it a week and a half ago. Other than a couple layers of dust, the place looked absolutely normal.

"Hey guys...guys! We're home, we're normal!" He couldn't hide his happiness as he whirled around to the others getting up.

Sam and Tuck, as you could guess, looked exactly as you would expect them to look if you just walked over to your TV and put on some DP. Same with Timmy and co, they were back to normal too. (Cosmo had actually not woken up at all during the entire transaction, much to our heroes' amusement). The Titans...not so much. Robin's eyes looked wierd. Cyborg looked a little klunky. They all looked kinda disfigured and outsized in some way. It just didn't look right.

"So...Terra's here?" Beast Boy said, shedding his blazer after a few odd looks. "Don't see why. Not too inviting. Kinda...flat."

"Speak for yourself." Raven was staring at Robin's hair. "So, this is where this dumb Portal is?"

"Yeah, it's over there," Danny said, pointing to it. "Wow. It just hit me...We haven't been here in over a week. And we've ignored almost every call from Dad. You think they're worried?"

"Actually, they haven't called at all. Wierd." They all stood blinking for a moment.

Robin finally broke the still silence. "Well, better get going. You said there was some ghost zone traversion vehicle somewhere around here?"

"Oh, the Spectar Speeder? Yeah, it's in the storage closet. Haul it out, will ya?"

Robin shot him a nasty look, and then he and anyone else willing to lug a 10-ton vehicle across a room walked to the closet. Sam was about to join them when Danny noticed something different about her. Herright arm was scarred and bruised, as though it had been burned. He was about to ask her about it...then an answer burst on him!

"Sam, you...took off your cast," he said. "I mean, you've had it on since the whole mutation thing...and, well..."

"Yeah," Sam said, sitting down. "I...didn't think I needed them anymore -ow-. I can take it. It's...a lot better now than it was back-hey, what's that on your ear?"

Danny blushed and clasped his hand over his ear. "N...nothing..."

Sam's eyes narrowed. "Take it away."

"Augh." He removed his hand. There, just visible in his lobe, was a flesh-colored stud. Remember when those dudes pierced his ear in Book 2?...

"You kept it open?" Sam shouted, aghast. "You said it was stupid!"

"After we got to Jimmy's universe, I realized it was pretty neat," Danny said, blushing redder. "So...I bought these from the nearest store and hoped you wouldn't notice."

"It's not that I don't like them," Sam said. "They're a nice representation of breaking free from the crowd. But I don't think your parents will agree..."

"Your 'parents' don't agree with anything you do. You have no problem." (Remember that explanatory paragraph?)

"That's me. This is you."

"True..." Before this conversation could continue, Robin stepped between them, panting.

"It's...out," he breathed. "Can...we...go..."

"Yeah." He got up, reluctantly, and walked over to the Speeder. Then he realized something. "How are we going to cram ourselves in there?"

"We will simply have to manage," Starfire said. "Our only concern is the safety of Terra."

"Yeah. People, pile in." They did. It really was cramped-there was a lot of groaning until Danny and Robin got themselves situated in the front seats, Beast Boy turned into a bird and sat on the dash, and Cosmo and Wanda poofed themselves into a drink and cup and set themselves in the cupholder. Even then, it was a bit squishy.

"Hold on, everyone," Robin warned. "This is gonna be rough." Everyone took deep breaths for no reason, and drove headfirst into the green vortex...

* * *

A little bit of a transfer chapter...but it explains some stuff. 

-SP


	16. Some Flotaing n Stuff

**NOTE: PLEASE READ AUTHOR NOTES. THEY GOTS INFOZ AND STUFF.**

Hiyah, and now for the Zone-search-in-your-nighties-of-doom!

Sorry for lateness. I've had to go on two trips in two weeks. I'm actually typing somma this in New York. It's snowing here...snowing lots. 0o And my hotel cable is screwed. On CN, the audio is okay, but the video is stuck on that scene of Cyborg mauling the ATM machine...and it's been this way for about 24 hours...

But the great news is...I'm using a Windows XP...8)

Sorry for the wait. Again. And again. Y'know...school and stuff...

And I heard the news. Teen Titans is getting cancelled/ended. I feel your pains...

* * *

Now we've got some clarity on the review response thing! Review response within stories isn't allowed, but this new system is better. Of course, this now means you'll have to either register or put your email address in your name if you are a regular anonymous and want me to respond. 

Phew. No more stabs in the dark. And I can now respond immediately! YAYE!

* * *

Chapter 16: Some Floating n Stuff 

Everyone was expecting a big rush, paticularly a painful one.

All they got was a momentary disturbance, then awe.

Danny, Sam and Tucker were indifferent, they had seen this before. But the others...they were just caught in shock as the Speeder's engine continued to pick up power, faster now as it was in the Ghost Zone.

"Woah," Robin breathed.

"It's beautiful," Cyborg hesitated.

"It reminds me of the Swamp Caves of Gerphan 7," Starfire ruminated. "So serene, yet so foreboding."

"Needs some redecorating," Raven said, trying to keep calm, and hiding her insecurity quite well. It was a bit tacky. Far as she cared, Terra deserved it. "Some previous owner really liked neongreen and purple. It kinda clashes."

"Cool!" Timmy burst out. He pressed his nose against the glass, not wanting to miss a second of this.

"Hm...quaint," Wanda said, struggling for a nice comment.

"Spoon...spoon..." Cosmo couldn't say anything else.

Beast Boy, however, was aghast at the sight. He turned back into a human, right on the dash."Terra's...here?" he mumbled, voice on the verge of cracking. "No...and I bet that horrible ghost jail is even worse."

"It is. I was an inmate for about...an hour. Horrible. Don't ask." Danny went back to looking out the window, trying to see past BB's furry greeness. He transformed silently. "I'll need this when we get there."

Robin saw this as the time for a briefing. "Okay. Titans and friends, here's the plan. When we get in the jail-" He held up a chart that Danny had drawn from memory. It seemed to animate as he described it.

"We'll split into three teams. Danny, Sam, and Tucker are Team A. Timmy and the fairies are Team B. The rest of us are Team C. Team A will split off into this left hallway, towards this Walker-guy's office, and keep him busy. Team B will branch off into this right hallway, towards the mess hall, and fight anyone they find there. Team C will go straight ahead, towards the cells, and find and free Terra. We meet up at Point 1, and then get the heck out of this creepy place, and back to our dimension. Any questions?"

"Yeah," Beast Boy said casually. "One, I'm changing the plan. There's a Team D-me. I'LL go free Terra. The rest of you just go join Team B. Second...woah."

"What?"

"Look out the front." They looked.

The Speeder had turned into some alley, like a near collison between two ghost-plateaus. The alley was plastered in posters. Small, white (some yellowed with age) squares, several blowing away in the wind. They each had a face printed on them-a face Beast Boy knew.

Duh. It was his own.

There were words under the poster. Beast Boy could just read them before the Speeder passed by. "Please find my moron. Living, green, pointy ears, short, the best thing that ever happened to me. If found, call-" They passed. He looked back on everyone's surprised faces, a very sad look on his own, countering the smiling faces of the endless photographs.

"She's nearby. I can feel it." He sighed, and sank to the ground. "We're almost there."

Several hours passed after he said this.

It was almost lunchtime at the time that the story resumed. Everyone was tired, bored, and their faces hurt from keeping their eyes open. Danny was the last to attempt sleep. His eyelids drooped...no, he had to keep them open...sleepy-bye...no...BEEEEP!

He snapped awake. "Guys! I think we're actually here. The autopilot just beeped."

"Actually, you just put your elbow on the horn," Robin said. "But he's right. We're he...ohhh..."

Everyone except our Phantom Three stared an awe again at the big horror that was the ghost jail. Starfire grabbed Robin's shoulder. Timmy hid behind Wanda. Sam stared indifferently. "Been there."

"This should be easy," Danny said, leaning back in his chair. "We've done this once, we can do it again."

"Uhh...Danny? Look out the window." He looked.

The Speeder was surrounded by a double line of soldiers. They were turning intangible, preparing for entry...

Now everyone was shocked out of words.

Except Robin. Sorta.

"This wasn't in the plan!"

* * *

Laame, I know. But, I just wanted to get something to you. 


	17. Internal Grief

Hi my little apple demons! Time for the next chapta of doom, yo!

Oh, a few events. First, the one-year anniversary of Book Two! Second, Merry Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, Winter Solstice, Ramadan, etc! And New Year!

I really need to pay more attention to this. I'm sorry for the wait, I was caught up in way too many things...and kinda forgot about this temporarily. However, I'm determined not to become The Really Good Writer Who Never Updates. I will see this story to the end, even if to the end of time.

* * *

**READ THIS, REVIEWERS!**

More review response change-don't you just love this? The new system meant for review response was too ackward for me. So, thanks to the new Forum feature, which I love, review response will be there. The link is in my profile...twice, in fact. It'll be old-day responses,just not here.Oh, and in your spare time, drop me a line. It may not seem so, but I'm on often. I'm just a slow typer.

* * *

Chapter 17: Internal Grief 

"Uuuhnnnh..."

Beast Boy's eyes sleepily opened. His vision blurred, he could not see well.He was in a hazy...white...place...that was unfamilliar.

He blinked, and his vision cleared. He gasped.

He was in a room of some sort. The walls were chalk white, and in some places transparent. He was lying on a bench, not falling through for some reason. He saw a door in front of him, bolted shut. There was a small, barred window in the door, through which moans, screams, rather loud sobbing, and the acrid smell of decay, mold, and liverwurst sandwiches came. Other than all this, there was nothing else in the room that he could immediately see but a toilet, sink, and a pair of chains, which, from the looks of it, someone had tried on him and failed.

Twenty seconds later, he realized he was in a jail cell.

Whatever the ghosts had done to him before he was placed here, they had given him some pretty heavy ansenthesia. He still felt sluggish as he attempted to stand up. After about seventeen tries, he gave up. He sank onto the cold, stony ground, wondering why it didn't dissolve beneath his feet. The others said it would...

He became vaguely aware of something on his neck. He used all his strength to open one eye-and saw, barely, a black collar, beeping. He didn't dwell any longer on it. He was tired...very, very tired...

He felt something on his back. _Blankey,_ he thought subconsiously. _I thought Elasti-Girl stepped on you!_

Something was pressed to his lips...something wet. _Yeah...hot chocolate...food for the gods..._

It wasn't hot chocolate, unforunately for Beast Boy. It was more like Raven's herbal tea, except that she forgot the sugar and dumped in a bottle of lemon juice instead. His eyes watered involuntarily...

His eyes snapped open. He coughed and sputtered, thrashing wildly on the cold floor. He was in intense pain, but he was awake.

"Good. It worked." Pain left BB blind, but he could hear that tired, hopeless, wornvoice. He felt for whoever it was. "Who...are you?"

He heard a sigh. "That's not all that important now. You're in a jail cell at the Ghost Jail. Walker's goons threw you in here." She paused. "You're the first human I've seen in several years. At least, I think you're human."

Finally, the pain began to recede. Beast Boy could see clearly. He looked straight at the inmate who was addressing him.

What he saw was, undoutebly, the dirtiest person/ghost he had ever seen. He couldn't even tell its gender. Heassumed it was a he.Dirt, grease, and burns covered his face so heavily, that if there was any face underneath, he couldn't see it. Only his eyes, sad and downcast, were visible, and even then just barely. His hair was charred black, and it was even crumbling away. His skin was flaked and grimy, his only clothing was torn rags.

The sight made Beast Boy want to either cry or at least give the poor guy a hug. But, at that point, he really had no idea what to do. "Where...are my friends? Robin...that other wierd kid..."

"They probably suffered your fate. Thrown in cells without question.But, they were probably not as fortunate. Walker's goons thought this cell was empty." He let out a hollow laugh. "How may were there?"

"Ten...less than ten...more than ten."

"Hmm...even if we do get out, Walker will find us by the time we even find them." He turned longingly towards the door.

"Wait...what?" Beast Boy stood up. Even in his short stature, when the inmate was sitting down, he looked rather small.

"You want to get out of here, don't you?"

BB looked around. "Uh...duh..."

"Then? What are you waiting for?" Various layers of hardened filth cracked as he turned his head. He sighed again. "Even when it is barely there, faith is a weapon above all others. Without faith, there would be no God, and no existence. Do...you have faith that this is a terrible place?"

"Who doesn't?"

"Heck, I dunno. Do you have faith that we can escape?"

Sweat formed on BB's face. "Sorta..."

_"Do you have faith that we can escape?"_

"Yes! Yes!"

"Then we can. C'mon." He got up-losing about one pound of pure yuck on the ground behind him- and half-hobbled, half-flew towards the door. "I know this is a bit sudden, as you just woke up, but we are going to find your friends." He held out a grisled hand and beckoned to Beast Boy.

He moved foward-hesitantly. "But...how do we get out?"

"Easy. See that collar? That you're wearing?"

Beast Boy looked down at the collar. "What about it?"

"New technology. It prevents you from phasing through the walls and the like. Simply take it off and walk through. Don't worry, he didn't tie it that securely."

BB tugged on the collar. It slipped right off. "Well, whaddya know!" He laughed a little. "So, now what...you?"

"Call me Arert," he said. "Now, give me the collar. Phase through the wall. Don't ask me how, just...think it."

"O...kay..." He stumbled towards the cell wall. It was very cold and looming...and very solid. "What about you?"

"I'll follow after you. I'm wearing one of these collars too, just can't see it...there we go." Arert pulled his off, with a bit more difficulty than BB had. "Yes. Ahh, this feels good." He stretched. Plenty of dirt fell from him, but he didn't look any different afterwards. "Go. I will be behind you."

"Okay. Hey, uh...thanks...Arert. Cool name." He gave him a thumbs-up. Arert looked at the ground. "Look, I have a few questions. One...did you happen to meet a ghost...named Terra? She has long blonde hair..."

Arert suddenly turned away. "This is a large prison. She may be here, but no, I have not seen her. I will look for her as we go, though."

"Okay. Second...why are you...so...not cleanish?"

"There's no such thing as showers here. Are we going or not?" He, with slight difficulty, flew up and zipped through the wall.

"Yeah...we're going." He took a deep breath, and ran towards the wall.

* * *

I think I'll stop here.

-SP


End file.
